LA VIE NE TIENT QU'À UN CHEVEU
by Ryuuketsu-Chan
Summary: En se regardant dans le miroir,Yazoo contempla ses longs cheveux. Il fallait dire qu'il avait horreur d'avoir les cheveux courts. Ça lui rappelait sans cesse que plus jeune il avait été malade. Ses cheveux étaient la marque de sa victoire sur sa maladie.
1. Comme un garçon j'ai les cheveux longs

**Hello! Volà, je poste mon premier FF. Cette histoire m'est venue à la suite d'un rêve qui m'avait laissé un gout affreux au réveil. C'est un One-Shot qui pourra peut être se transformer en fic, à vous de voir si ça vous plais. **

**Voilà, je vous laisse à la lecture...**

* * *

><p><strong>LA VIE NE TIENT QU'À UN CHEVEUX<strong>

**Chapitre1: Les cheveux longs**

Il n'en avait pas toujours été ainsi. Oui…

En se regardant dans le miroir de la salle de bain luxueuse qui lui avait été prêtée, Yazoo contempla ses cheveux. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas pris soin et les effets du temps les avaient rendu gras. Après une bonne douche tout irait mieux.

Qu'Est-ce qu'ils étaient abîmés… il devrait envisager de se faire couper les pointes. Mais deux centimètres, maximum. Il fallait dire qu'il avait horreur d'avoir les cheveux courts. Loz et les scientifiques du cratère Nord avaient été les seuls témoins de ce phénomène. Kadaj était encore trop petit pour s'en souvenir.

Il se regarda une fois de plus dans le miroir.

Il était pâle et arborait un air fatigué et las. Ses yeux étaient cernés et rougis. Ce n'était pas d'une douche dont il avait besoin mais d'un bain, un bon bain bien chaud. De l'eau chaude… un petit plaisir auquel il n'avait pas eu droit depuis bien longtemps. De l'eau chaude…

Le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir ne lui plaisait pas. Il avait un air maladif et dépriment. Il se tourna vers la baignoire pour aller faire couler l'eau. Il vida une partie du savon dans la cuve et attendit que le niveau monte tout en faisant mousser le produit. Il se redressa et se tourna une fois de plus vers le miroir qui lui renvoyait la quasi-totalité de son corps.

Il se dévisagea un moment. Tout son corps était d'un blanc laiteux qui le répugnait, il donnait une impression de fragilité excessive qui n'était pas du tout le reflet du combattant aguerri qu'il était. Son profil ne lui plaisait guère. Il posa sa main sur son ventre plat et se trouva trop maigre, vraiment trop maigre.

Il n'aimait pas ce corps. Ce corps que les scientifiques s'étaient amusés à maltraiter. Ce corps qui l'avait tant fait souffrir. Ce corps qui au bout d'un moment n'avait plus été vraiment le sien.

Qu'Est-ce qu'il aurait aimé être fort et musclé comme Loz… à la rigueur avoir le corps fin et jeune de Kadaj… tout. Mais pas ce corps.

En vérité, il se détestait. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver en lui une seule partie de sa personnalité, de son être physique ou de ce qu'il était qui lui plaisait.

Il n'était pas dans un état de dépression, loin de là. Il se sentait bien même. Il avait appris ce que ça pouvait être de se sentir mal ou d'être en dépression. Là ce n'était pas le cas.

Non. À vrai dire, la seule chose qu'il aimait chez lui, c'était ses cheveux, ses longs et magnifiques cheveux…ce qui faisait de lui l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui, ce qui le différenciait du petit garçon fragile et vulnérable qu'il était quand il était petit.

Que ne donnerait-t-il pas pour oublier cette période de sa vie.

Quand il se regarda une fois encore dans le miroir, avec ses yeux rougis et ses cernes, il se revit 15 années en arrière quand il n'était encore âgé que de 9ans.

* * *

><p>-Et alors? Qu'Est-ce que vous voulez que ça me fasse? Je me fiche qu'il soit fatigué! On est pas dans une crèche ou un centre de loisir ici!<p>

-Mais professeur Hojo…

-Il n'y a pas de mais! Yazoo retournera s'entraîner avec Loz dès demain matin.

-Mais professeur… ce n'est pas une fatigue habituelle dû au combat ou l'entraînement… je crois que c'est plus profond que ça.

Voyant l'air dubitatif du scientifique, l'assistant s'expliqua.

-Il tremble tout le temps, il a du mal à se réveiller le matin et il perd ses cheveux.

-Et bien augmentez le chauffage, donnez lui des vitamines et si vous n'avez pas envie de passer derrière lui avec un balai à longueur de journée vous n'avez qu'à lui raser la tête! Si je ne vois aucune amélioration chez ce morveux dans trois jours, il finira comme les premiers prototypes et puis c'est tout, je ne vais pas perdre mon temps avec ça. Et l'autre il en est où?

-Le plus jeune? On pourra commencer l'entraînement dans un mois, pour le moment il marche déjà mais c'est trop peu suffisant pour qu'il reste debout.

-Il à quand même 13mois! Il devrait marcher depuis longtemps. Loz a marché à 10 mois! Merde à la fin! Si vous n'êtes même pas capable de vous en tenir à un emploi du temps précis et des enseignements stricts je vais tous vous foutres à la porte! Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre?

-Oui Professeur.

-Bien, vous allez me faire le plaisir de me prendre ce mioche et de l'entraîner jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule de fatigue. Le médecin s'en alla, laissant son assistant dans la salle de contrôle de la salle de simulation dans laquelle les deux frères reprenaient leur souffle.

-Si ça continue, poursuivit l'assistant pour lui-même, il va finir par mourir de fatigue. Le jeune garçon en question était dans la salle d'entraînement avec son frère cadet. Il était assis par terre et essayait de reprendre son souffle. Il transpirait à grosse goûtes, le faisant se sentir encore plus mal à cause des affolantes bouffées de chaleur qui venaient de l'intérieur de son corps. Loz à ses côtés se pencha vers lui pour lui demander si il allait bien mais quand il fut à quelques centimètres de lui, Yazoo le repoussa.

-Reste là! J'ai trop chaud, j'étouffe. Sa vision commençait à se troubler et sa tête tournait. Il avait tellement chaud qu'il ne voulait pas poser ses mains sur sa tête, le moindre contacte avec un corps chaud le rendait malade dans ces moments là. La seule chose qui lui aurait fait du bien aurait été un bon courant d'air.

Heureusement pour lui qu'il avait des cheveux courts. Pour une fois il était content d'avoir droit à un coup de ciseau, maladroit et peu glamour mais c'était mieux que rien… ce n'était pas non plus la coupe militaire, sans sabot sous la tondeuse.

L'odeur de sa propre transpiration le répugnait et toutes les odeurs qu'il sentait autour de lui le rendait de plus en plus malade. Le plus jeune commença à s'inquiéter, son frère qui en temps normal ne se plaignait jamais avait des réactions extrêmement étranges.

Il s'approcha à distance raisonnable de son frère qui haletait étrangement fort pour se rendre compte que ses yeux étaient rouges, injectés de sang et qu'il avait le tint livide accompagné de deux poches violacées sous les yeux. La transpiration qui coulait sur son front ne ressemblait pas vraiment à de la sueur dû à l'exercice.

-Yazoo, tu es sûr que ça va?

Le plus âgé releva ses yeux vers son frère qu'il n'arrivait pas à fixer correctement. Yazoo regarda autour de lui et tout devint sombre. Il tomba dans les bras de son frère qui se mit à hurler pour attirer l'attention des scientifiques.

-Hey! Venez vite! S'il vous plait! Venez! Yazoo y va pas bien!

Les médecins arrivèrent et s'affairèrent autour du jeune argenté. Ils le posèrent sur une civière avant de l'évacuer et de laisser Loz seul, pleurant dans la salle d'entraînement. Impossible pour lui de suivre son frère jusque dans les laboratoires. Il y avait des endroits comme ça dans lesquels ils n'étaient pas autorisés à entrer sauf en cas d'extrême urgence.

Au bout d'un moment, Loz se décida quand même à bouger. Si tous les médecins étaient avec Yazoo ça voulait dire qu'il était tranquille et qu'il allait pouvoir jouer à sa console dans sa chambre après une bonne douche. Son comportement n'était pas cruel. Même si plus tard il aurait du mal à se pardonner ses gestes, Loz ne voyait que du haut de ses 7 ans une occasions d'être un peu en paix.

Dans le laboratoire, les médecins essayaient de ranimer le jeune homme qui en plus d'avoir perdu conscience, n'avait plus de rythme cardiaque. Après un long acharnement, ils en virent aux différents testes et prises de sang pour vérifier que tout était en ordre.

Mais malheureusement les médecins ne trouvèrent rien.

Ce manège dura trois jours. Trois jours durant lesquels les médecins essayèrent de réveille le jeune homme. Trois jours durant lesquels, ils firent testes sur testes. Expériences sur expériences pour trouver enfin ce qu'il avait. Mais rien.

Au bout de trois jours, le professeur Hojo revient et constata que le jeune homme était dans un état déplorable mais surtout inutilisable.

-Je vous avais donné trois jours pour faire quelque chose, il est sur le point de mourir alors laissez le mourir! Il est inutile comme ça, je ne veux pas d'un demi cadavre sur les bras.

-En fait Professeur, nous attendions votre retour pour vous demander la permission de faire une ponction lombaire pour voir si le problème ne serait pas plus profond dans l'espoir de soigner les deux autres si arrivés à son âge ils avaient les mêmes symptômes.

-Et bien faites ce que vous voulez mais ne perdez plus de temps. Occupez vous des deux autres en priorité!

À ce moment là, Yazoo se réveilla ou du moins émit quelques signes de conscience. Il se tourna sur le côté pour voir les deux scientifiques discuter. Il ne distinguait pas de silhouette en particulier et n'entendait pas ce qu'ils disaient. Aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé pour qu'il se retrouve ici.

Il vit l'un d'entre eux s'en aller et l'autre s'avancer vers lui pour lui parler.

-On va te faire une ponction lombaire. Ça risque de te faire mal alors ne bouge pas.

Malheureusement pour lui, l'argenté n'avait pas totalement compris ce qui allait se passer. Il resta un instant immobile avant de se retourner vers le scientifique pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait là mais pas un mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Il était totalement incapable de faire le moindre son.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour essayer de distinguer le scientifique et de voir ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Quand il le vit s'approcher de lui avec quelque chose de fin et de long il commença à avoir peur. Il n'arrivait pas à distinguer clairement ce qu'il pouvait avoir dans les mains et sa tête ne semblait pas disposer à lui faciliter la tâche.

Le scientifique passa derrière lui, souleva son haut et déposa quelque chose de froid et mou sur sa colonne vertébrale. Il voulut se tourner pour demander au médecin ce qui se passait mais ce dernier posa une main sur son épaule pour l'empêcher de bouger et lui répéta.

-Ne bouge pas! Je vais te faire mal sinon. Pas que j'en ai quelque chose à faire mais bon… conclut-il plus pour lui-même que pour le jeune homme.

Ses oreilles toujours bourdonnantes, il n'entendit rien et se tourna une autre fois mais le scientifique excédé le repoussa violemment, une main sur son épaule et le força à rester immobile avant d'enfoncer la longue aiguille dans sa colonne vertébrale lui infligeant un long cri de surprise plus que de douleur. Il s'immobilisa immédiatement, laissant le scientifique faire ce qu'il avait à faire sans le froisser et évitant ainsi une douleur supplémentaire. Une larme se mit à couler le long de sa joue et attendit que la douleur passe.

Cette ponction avait été le début de la fin en ce qui concernait sa vie dans les mois qui allaient suivre.

Deux jours après la ponction, alors que le professeur Hojo avait exigé que Yazoo retourne à l'entraînement malgré son incapacité à tenir sur ses jambes, les résultats des examens tombèrent.

-C'est un cancer? Demanda le professeur Hojo en regardant les résultats.

-En vérité, tous les résultats montrent un cancer, mais c'est très différent. Regardez les résultats de ses cheveux et de sa peau. S'il avait un cancer, les résultats ne seraient pas du tout les mêmes. Vous avez certainement remarqué les taches noires sur sa peau? C'Est-ce qui fragilise l'intégralité de son organisme. Dans quelques jours il va perdre ses cheveux et sa peau va être d'une fragilité extrême. Et je ne vous parle pas de son organisme interne.

-Et bien, tant que vous n'avez pas trouvé ce qu'il a, vous me l'isolez, je ne veux pas qu'il contamine les deux autres. Ordonna Le scientifique. Et surtout vous ne perdez pas votre temps avec lui! Vous vous occupez de Loz et Kadaj en priorité.

-Monsieur, Est-ce que vous comprenez que si on trouve ce qu'il a on pourrait quand même trouver des remèdes à des maladies déjà existantes!

-Vous croyez que c'est notre priorité? Notre budget ne peut pas prendre en compte quelque chose de ce genre. Vous vous concentrez sur le projet « Jenova » et le reste on verra plus tard.

Pendant ce temps là, Yazoo et Loz étaient dans la salle d'entraînement, sous la surveillance de deux scientifiques. Le plus âgé avait du mal à voir ce qui se passait autour de lui, il distinguait assez difficilement l'environnement dans lequel ils avaient été placés et malgré la chevelure argenté de son frère, reconnaissable entre mille, il ne pouvait voir rien d'autre que la forme de son jeune corps, déjà bien musclé pour son âge.

Ses oreilles bourdonnantes ne lui permettant pas d'assimiler clairement les ordres des scientifiques et comptait à chaque fois sur son frère dans une demande muette pour lui répéter l'exercice.

Mais que ce soit ses oreilles ou ses yeux qui le trahissaient, le pire venait quand même de ses jambes qui ne le portaient pas et de ses bras, trop fragiles ne serait ce que pour porter le bâton de combat qui leur étaient mis à disposition. Malgré tous les efforts que fournissait Yazoo pour ne pas tomber de fatigue, son corps eu raison de lui et le laissa s'écrouler sur le sol.

Une fois de plus, Loz se précipita vers lui pour l'aider. Les scientifiques prirent leur temps pour venir constater l'ampleur des dégâts. Le plus jeune attrapa son frère et posa sa tête sur ses genoux et passa sa main dans ses courts cheveux argents pour se rendre compte qu'une partie de ces derniers lui restaient dans la main, causant des trous dans son cuir chevelu.

La civière et les médecins arrivèrent mais au moment où ils voulurent le mettre sur la civière pour le transporter le professeur Hojo arriva. Il se dirigea vers Loz et le tira par le bras, faisant tomber Yazoo de ses genoux, laissa sa tête se cogner assez violemment contre le sol.

-Ne le touche pas. Il est peut être contagieux, personne ne le touche sans gants. Vous me le foutez en isolement et vous ne vous occupez pas de lui sauf si vous avez du temps libre. Le scientifique s'en alla avec Loz qu'il tira par la main, pleurant à chaudes larmes son frère dont il n'avait pas de nouvelles. Les assistants du professeur Hojo se regardèrent, incrédules. Ce pauvre gosse allait mourir si personne ne s'occupait pas de lui rapidement.

Pendant un long mois Yazoo fut mis en isolement, coupé du reste du monde, personne ne le touchait, personne n'avait le droit d'entrer dans sa chambre, rien n'entrait et rien ne sortait sans une analyse précise et un nettoyage plus que minutieux. La pièce était en réalité une petite salle dans laquelle étaient faits des testes particulièrement dangereux, réaménagée en chambre. C'était une pièce vitrée, les vitres teintées ne lui permettaient pas de voir ce qui se passait à l'extérieur de sa bulle dans laquelle il n'avait rien pour s'occuper, pas de livres, pas de console vidéo qui étaient plus destinées à développer leur acquitté cérébrale avec des jeux de stratégie réservés aux adultes .

Il se contentait de rester allongé sur son lit et de regarder le plafond quand il était trop fatigué.

Aucun traitement ne fut pratiqué sur lui pendant plus d'un mois. Ce qui eu pour effet d'accélérer la chute de ses cheveux qui était déjà fulgurante. Tous les jours il se levait et une petite touffe de cheveux manquait et rendait son visage déjà marqué par la fatigue encore plus maladif qu'il ne l'avait été par le passé.

Alors que ses cheveux commençaient à manquer cruellement sur son crâne l'un des médecins proposa de lui raser entièrement la tête pour lui éviter d'avoir à contempler les dégâts de sa maladie jours après jours. Il valait mieux qu'il soit tranquille.

En plus des bouffées de chaleur qu'il pouvaient avoir de temps en temps, avoir le moins de cheveux possible allait certainement être un avantage pour lui. Mais les conséquences ne furent pas vraiment celles qu'ils attendaient. Au lieu de rester allonger au calme dans son lit pour reprendre des forces, le jeune homme restait des heures et des heures debout à se regarder dans les vitres qui lui renvoyaient son reflet. Sa main allait et venait pendant de longs moment sur sa tête, touchant la surface lisse de son crâne.

Son visage blême et ses yeux rougis et cernés, l'absence de ses cheveux, sa chemise de nuit blanche et ses différentes taches noires sur la peau lui donnait un air de zombie que l'on venait de déterrer. Son éternel air triste sur le visage attendrissait parfois les médecins qui passaient par là et qui le voyaient, debout, contemplant son reflet en passant sa main sur sa tête.

À la fin du premier mois, les traitements recommencèrent. Les seuls effets qu'ils eurent, furent une fatigue encore plus importante et de longues heures de sommeil forcées.

Il était resté presque un an enfermé dans sa cage de verre dans laquelle il avait cru devenir fou. Il ne voyait que les médecins qui venaient lui apporter son repas et qui lui faisait des piqûres. Il avait été séparé de ses frères pendants 10 longs mois durant lesquels les deux autres, malgré une différence d'âge importante, avaient déjà crée des liens.

Après de nombreux mois passé en isolement, Yazoo fut « relâché ». Les médicaments ne faisant pas effets plus qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil, ils décidèrent d'abandonner et de voir comment il s'en sortait. Mais son isolement avait duré tellement longtemps et s'était déroulé dans de telles circonstances qu'il n'en était pas ressorti indemne. Yazoo était devenu un petit garçon extrêmement craintif. La première fois où les médecins l'autorisèrent à sortir de sa chambre stérilisée, il resta pendant un moment derrière la limite de la porte, craignant que l'air ne le contamine.

Ayant été touché uniquement avec des gants de protections pendant toute cette période, il eu un mal fou à se réhabituer aux contactes physiques et surtout à ceux de son frère. La première fois où il vit Loz après tout ce temps fut une rencontre assez bouleversante, pour l'un autant que pour l'autre.

Loz n'avait pas changé, il était toujours le même, assez costaud pour son âge, ses cheveux argents coupés maladroitement par les médecins resplendissaient malgré la coupe.

Il voulut s'approcher pour prendre son frère dans ses bras mais il fut stoppé par la vue d'une petite touffe de cheveux argents qui dépassait d'un drap que tenait Loz dans ses bras.

Kadaj…

Il n'avait pas été mis au courant de sa naissance pendant son isolement et Loz avait fait sa connaissance presque deux semaines après l'éloignement de son frère. Il voyait déjà que son cadet avait tous les bons réflexes, il était habitué à son contacte et à sa présence.

Mais pas lui.

Loz lui eu du mal à reconnaître son frère. Ses cheveux encore absents le rendait méconnaissable. Il était toujours aussi fatigué et ses bras et une partie de son cou étaient infestés de plaques noires qui le révulsaient à tel point qu'il grimassa. Si le plus âgé eu du mal à se réhabituer aux contactes de son frère ce n'était pas à cause de l'isolement mais à cause de sa peau que Loz se refusait de toucher.

Il avait peur d'être contaminé et d'attraper la même chose que lui. Il refusait de lui laisser Kadaj sans l'envelopper d'une couverture épaisse pour éviter des contactes trop directe et voyant que les médecins continuaient d'utiliser des gants avec son frère il ne préférait pas le toucher lui non plus.

Les seuls contactes qu'ils avaient, étaient des étreintes rapides et brèves lorsque Yazoo était habillé. Il fallut un long moment à Loz pour lui faire comprendre que les contactes avec son frère n'étaient en aucun cas dangereux mais il se méfiait parce qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à la parole peu fiable des scientifiques qui plus d'une fois s'étaient joués de lui.

Ce ne fut que quand les taches se firent plus discrètes sous sa peau et que ses cheveux recommencèrent à pousser que Loz accepta de prendre son frère dans ses bras sans faire attention à ses bras nus ou à son visage et pour Yazoo se fut le début d'une nouvelle épreuve.

Quand ses cheveux eurent pousser suffisamment pour qu'un des illuminés qui travaillait là bas lui dise:

-Il est temps de couper cette tignasse informe!

Mais Yazoo ne l'avait pas entendu de cette manière. Plus jamais on ne lui couperait les cheveux! Hors de question. Il s'était mis à hurler il ne voulait plus qu'on touche à ses cheveux et étrangement le professeur Hojo accepta qu'on lui laisse ses cheveux tel quel. Ils réussirent quand même à lui faire entendre raison pour qu'ils lui coupent la frange, histoire qu'il puisse y voir et qu'il ait une coupe descente.

Avoir les cheveux courts était un rappel de sa maladie, la possibilité d'envisager une nouvelle chute de cheveux.

Avoir les cheveux longs était un rappel de sa guérison, la possibilité d'un changement et d'un renouveau.

* * *

><p>Voilà pourquoi, depuis tout ce temps il refusait qu'on touche à ses cheveux. Voilà pourquoi il en prenait tant soin. Ses cheveux c'était le signe de sa bonne santé. Il se regarda une nouvelle fois dans le miroir pour contempler son air fatigué.<p>

Il passa à nouveau sa main dans son cuir chevelu, comme quand il avait été malade et voulu ressortir celle-ci en faisant glisser ses doigts entre les mèches pour se prouver à lui-même qu'il était en pleine forme, teste qu'il avait pour habitude de faire, histoire de juger si sa fatigue était dû à l'entraînement ou si c'était un retour de sa maladie.

Un test risqué, qui avait toujours aboutie par la négative. Jamais une mèche de ses cheveux ne s'était détachée en gros paquet de son crâne. Sauf…

Cette fois.

Yazoo se regarda dans le miroir, une longue mèche de cheveux était restée croisée entre ses doigts laissant un trou visible sur son crâne.

Un long frisson d'effroi lui parcouru le dos et des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses yeux cernés. Il se regarda entièrement, cherchant un quelconque tache sur son corps. Si il avait été vraiment malade la première chose qu'il aurait vu était ses taches. Mais là…

Si, en vérité il ne les avait pas vues parce qu'elles étaient dans son dos. Une grande partie de son dos était tachée de noir et de violet. Il resta là à se regarder et ses larmes redoublèrent. Il était tellement effondré qu'il se laissa tomber contre la baignoire, essayant de pleurer en silence pour ne pas alerter ses frères de sa macabre découverte.

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé. Quand je me suis réveillée le matin et que j'avais cette image de Yazoo tirant sur ses cheveux et qu'une partie lui restait dans la main ça m'avait vraiment retourné. <strong>

**à plus **

**Ryuuketsu-Chan**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bien le bonjour à toutes et à tous. Alors je sais que j'avais dit que ce serait un One Shot mais j'ai eu une idée et me voilà donc avec cette suite. J'espère avoir respecté l'ambiance du premier chapitre et surtout que cette suite vous plaira autant que le la première parution. **

**Donc, je déclare que rien n'est à moi... vous vous en doutiez... **

**Pairing: c'est à voir... bien que je pense que vous allez vous en faire une petite idée dès le début mais évidemment en fonction de vos réaction ça pourra évoluer en positif ou en négatif, dans les deux cas j'ai déjà quelques idées...**

**Donnez moi votre avis sur ce chapitre, ça compte beaucoup pour moi. **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><strong> La Vie Ne Tient Qu'à Un Cheveux<strong>

**Chapitre 2 **

Assis contre la baignoire, le visage caché entre les mains, Yazoo commençait à comprendre la raison de sa fatigue. Ce n'était pas dû aux semaines éprouvantes qu'il venait de traverser, pas non plus à cause du décès de son plus jeune frère, et encore moins à cause de l'état inquiétant dans lequel était le second… non… il était tout simplement malade.

Pourquoi? Il n'avait pas assez souffert? Pourquoi devait-il subir ça encore une fois? Et Loz dans tout ça, Est-ce qu'il supporterait de voir son frère encore malade? Il avait eu du mal la première fois à supporter la vue de son frère et n'avait pas eu le courage de le toucher ou de le prendre dans ses bras pour lui montrer son soutien…

Yazoo savait qu'il ne serait pas capable de supporter son regard plein de pitié et de dégoût.

Il ne pouvait pas être malade, non pas maintenant… pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait vraiment vivant. Qui s'acharnait à détruire tous ses espoirs de vie ne serait-ce qu'un peu heureuse?

Il fit un autre teste pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas rêvé… cette fois-ci quelques cheveux restèrent coincés entre ses doigts, rien de bien alarmant, ce que n'importe qui pourrait trouver en se démêlant les cheveux. Il reprit son souffle et entendit qu'on tapait à la porte. Il se leva alla prendre le peignoir suspendu à la porte de la salle de bain et ouvrit. C'était Reno qui montait la garde devant sa porte, inquiet de ne pas entendre de bruit il venait aux nouvelles.

Yazoo fit face au Turk et à son sourire un peu gêné.

-Tout va bien? Tu n'as besoin de rien?

L'argenté secoua la tête en guise de négation, intimidé.

-Bon… tu sais où je suis… si tu as un problème, tu cris. Je crois que tu sais faire ça. Hein? Il lui sourit et le plus jeune lui rendit avec un regard agacé mais pourtant amusé.

Il referma la porte voulu tourner le verrou mais se rendit compte que si il y avait en effet un problème laisser la porte ouverte serait une bonne idée. Il reposa le peignoir sur le porte manteau, vérifia que les taches de son dos n'avaient pas trop touché le tissu en éponge puis il se tourna et alla vers la baignoire pour y tremper un pied. L'eau était bouillante, ça faisait un bien fou après trois jours passés dans le froid.

Il se laissa glisser lentement. Son corps ressentit les légers frissons dû au choc de sa peau légèrement fraîche contre l'eau un peu trop chaude. Il s'assit sans retenir un gémissement de bien être.

Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Loz qui devait être quelque part dans ce grand penthouse, avec une douzaine de médecins autour de lui avec pour seul but, le soigner.

Yazoo tremblait, il n'arrêtait pas, étrangement il avait froid, la chaleur de l'eau créait un choc thermique qui essayait d'habituer son corps à la chaleur. Il repensa à ces derniers jours et comment il s'était retrouvé ici, comment la haine c'était transformé en crainte et comment ce qui était un masque de froideur c'était transformé… en sourire.

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même pour pleurer une fois de plus. D'ailleurs Reno n'avait même pas remarqué les marques de sa première faiblesse. Malgré tout, c'était bien lui qui avait vu au fond de ses yeux la tristesse dû au manque de tendresse.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage malgré les larmes qui continuaient de quitter ses yeux. Il regarda son poignet et caressa tendrement les marques de coupures fraîches qui faisaient le tour complet de son membre.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte et détourna ses yeux un peu honteux. Puis rit légèrement tout en retenant un sanglot. Il hésita un moment puis finalement se décida:

-Reno.

La porte s'ouvrit rapidement et la tête rousse du Turk le regarda intriguée sans pour autant entrer ni le regarder directement certainement pour ne pas le déranger pendant son bain.

-Un problème? Tu as besoin de quelque chose?

-D'une présence un peu trop encombrante.

Le Turk ne retint pas son amusement en entrant dans la salle de bain pour venir se poser sur le sol et le regarder droit dans les yeux avec insistance.

-Et… en quoi puis je te servir? Veux-tu discuter? Que je te raconte une histoire? Une blague?

-Plus de blagues… elles sont très lourdes. Ajouta le jeune homme en souriant tout en détournant les yeux et en rapprochant les amas de mousse sur son corps pour ainsi cacher son sexe.

-Trois jours en ma compagnie et voilà ce que tu retiens de moi… ha…je vais avoir des efforts à fournir pour rattraper tout cela, Yo…

-Et pour mon frère. Tu as des nouvelles?

-Non. Je sais juste que les médecins s'occupent de lui en ce moment.

Un sourire d'une étrange sincérité étira une fois de plus les lèvres du jeune homme mais cette fois-ci Reno se rendit compte des larmes qui avaient précédemment laissées les traces de leur passage sur le si beau visage de l'argenté.

-Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a?

Yazoo le toisa avec étonnement avant de détourner le regard.

-Yazoo… on a passé trois jours menotté l'un à l'autre et partagé six m²... je crois que je t'ai assez vu pleurer pour savoir que c'Est-ce qui c'est passé…

L'argenté détourna le regard pour cacher sa honte derrière le rideau de ses cheveux.

Le roux mit sa main sur son crâne pour établir un contacte physique entre eux mais une fois de plus le jeune homme s'écarta de lui et se recroquevilla encore plus.

-Ne t'en fait pas. Ils s'occuperont bien de lui. Tu le retrouveras bientôt.

Comment pouvait-il avouer que cette peur qu'il lisait sur son visage n'était pas dû à l'inquiétude quant à l'état de santé de son frère mais de sa propre déchéance?

Il le regarda comme un chat apeuré, laissant ses yeux mako le fixer avec appréhension. Est-ce qu'il devait lui dire qu'il était malade? Ils avaient passé trois jours collés l'un à l'autre et il ne savait toujours pas si ce qu'il avait était contagieux ou non. Reno risquait de s'affoler en sachant qu'il allait peut être contracter la même maladie.

Comment en était-il venu à se faire du souci pour cet homme qui était jusqu'à peu son ennemi?

Il se rappela comment il était arrivé dans ce penthouse de la Shin-Rha:

* * *

><p>Après l'explosion, du bâtiment sur lequel Yazoo avait tiré sur Cloud, Loz et lui avait été gravement blessé, le souffle de explosion les avait propulsé dans le bâtiment d'en face. Le jeune argenté avait été choqué par la puissance de l'explosion. Il avait traversé une baie vitrée déjà fragile, pour finalement atterrir sur ce qui avait dû être un bureau.<p>

Dans une salle voisine, Loz gisait sous des gravas, totalement inconscient. La fatigue, les blessures et la mort soudaine de Kadaj avait profondément choqués Yazoo qui resta immobile sur le bureau, se sentant incapable de bouger le moindre muscle. En un sens ce n'était pas plus mal pour eux qu'ils aient atterris dans cet endroit puisque la pluie à l'extérieur était nocive pour eux.

Il entendit pourtant des pas dans les escaliers du bâtiment. Il ne devait pas rester là, que se passerait-il si la Shin-Rha les capturait? Ils les renverraient certainement dans les laboratoires avec de nouveaux médecins, de nouveaux testes et la souffrance quotidienne…

Non… ils n'avaient pas le droit de leur faire ça. Soudainement Yazoo se sentit libre. Il ne sentait plus la présence de Jenova dans sa tête qui lui ordonnait de la retrouver, il n'avait plus d'obligation, plus rien ne le retenait dans cette ville.

Des pas se firent entendre de plus en plus fort dans la cage d'escalier mais pourtant, malgré la perspective de finir dans une cage pour la seconde fois de sa vie, Yazoo n'avait plus de force pour bouger ne serait-ce qu'un doigt. Il se contenta de rester allongé sur les débris du bureau qui s'était effondré sous la violence de l'impacte.

Mais c'est quand il entendit son frère dans la pièce d'à côté qu'il se repris. Il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner son frère ainsi… Kadaj venait de mourir, mais il pouvait encore sauver Loz, lui offrir la liberté dont ils avaient tant rêvé tous les trois. Il se fichait de se faire prendre mais il ne pouvait pas condamner son frère à cause d'une faiblesse égoïste.

Elle était là… à porté de main, cette liberté, il ne manquait à Yazoo que la volonté suffisante et l'énergie du désespoir pour se lever et tenir sur ses jambes. Il devait y arriver pour lui, pour son frère, pour l'idéal qu'ils s'étaient imaginé, pour la vie que leur jeune frère n'aurait jamais la chance de vivre.

Il se leva et le bureau se brisa un peu plus sous ses mouvements, faisant craquer le bois en même temps que ses os. Il tituba bien vite, la tête tournante et les jambes flageolantes. Il se releva pourtant et tout en s'appuyant au mur, traîna sa carcasse jusqu'au corps de son frère qu'il savait encore vivant grâce aux petits gémissements qu'il émettait en permanence.

Sa tête dépassait des tas de gravas qu'avait provoquer la collision de son corps avec le mur et son bras droit semblait faire un angle impossible sous le béton. Il ne pouvait pas le tirer, alors il commença à déblayer les restes du mur qui recouvraient son frère. Il fit abstraction de ses propres blessures qui saignaient abondement et de sa fatigue qui lui procurait crampes et courbatures à la fois. Il devait sauver son frère avant que les Turks ou je ne sais quel autre organisme de la Shin-rha ne les retrouve.

Une fois complètement dégagé, il était trop tard, les bruits de pas étaient tout proches et quelque chose disait à Yazoo qu'ils savaient exactement où ils étaient et que leurs mains ne seraient pas remplies de bandages et de calmants pour les soigner en cas de besoins.

Il attrapa le bras valide de son frère et le hissa sur son épaule tant bien que mal. Si même à bout de force Loz aurait été capable de le porter, l'inverse n'était pas vraiment réalisable… La stature frêle de Yazoo ne l'aida pas et évidement Loz faisait son poids en muscles… Si seulement Kadaj était encore là pour l'aider… pour le guider comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Une larme roula sur sa joue et ses forces lui revinrent tandis que les pas se faisaient de plus en plus pressants. Il puisa ses dernières ressources, se rappelant ce qu'ils c'étaient dit en sortant des laboratoires.

« Jamais on ne les laissera nous reprendre »

Yazoo comptait bien profiter de sa liberté. De toutes manières ils n'avaient plus que ça… à quoi pouvaient-ils se rattacher? Il n'y avait plus de Jenova, plus de Sephiroth… ils étaient libres. Fini, les marionnettes et autres rats de laboratoires, ils étaient livrés à eux même et la survie ne s'annonçait pas simple.

D'un coup, Loz ne pesait plus rien sur les étroites épaules de Yazoo. Il avança rapidement, ou du moins aussi rapidement que lui permettaient ses jambes tremblantes, il sortit de la pièce, alla au fond du couloir et y vit une issue de secours, avec un peu de chance elle serait encore praticable. Il croisa les doigts pour ne pas se retrouver face à une porte s'ouvrant sur le vide… ce serait intolérable.

Mais la chance semblait avec lui, en bas des escaliers se trouvait une voiture de service noire, certainement équipée d'un GPS et d'un système de localisation qui permettrait aux Turks de savoir où était la voiture si elle venait à être volée… mais pour l'heure, il fallait que Yazoo sauve son frère et il n'avait pas trop le choix.

Il dévala les escaliers, regardant frénétiquement derrière lui pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis, il descendit la dernière marche et se rendit compte que la voiture était, évidement, gardée. Il laissa son frère près du mur à l'abris de la pluie qui avait emportée leur frère et alla s'occuper du guet. Il lui décrocha une violente droite et l'acheva, sans pour autant lui faire perdre conscience trop longtemps, avec un uppercut. Il attrapa les clefs sur le soldat dans le gaz, prit son arme de service au cas ou et retourna chercher son frère inconscient pour le mettre sur la banquette arrière.

Il alla se placer au volant de la voiture, la démarra et prit la route le plus vite possible. L'essence était faite pour au moins avoir de quoi quitter la ville et se rendre à la prochaine. Est-ce que la chance lui souriait pour une fois?

Alors qu'il roulait tranquillement pour ne pas se faire remarquer le temps de quitter la ville, Yazoo jetait de temps en temps des regards inquiets à son frère qui gémissait, certainement de douleur, sur la banquette arrière.

Il se concentrait alors sur la route pour finalement sortir de la ville. Étrangement personne ne s'était rendu compte de la disparition de la voiture et Yazoo fut surpris de ne pas être pris en chasse plus tôt par les autorités. Il fallait qu'il quitte cet endroit qui lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Soudainement, alors que tout était calme, une larme alla rejoindre les autres sur son visage, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il pleurait. Était-ce la fatigue, la peur, la douleur, la tristesse? Il se sentait pourtant soulagé de s'en être sortit vivant.

Quand il jugea qu'ils étaient suffisamment éloignés de la ville et du désert, Yazoo commença à se demander où ils pourraient aller. Comment pourraient-il faire pour survivre maintenant. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait agit un peu précipitamment et qu'il n'avait pas prit la peine de réfléchir à comment ils allaient survire. Et si Loz avait besoin de soins intensifs?

Il s'arrêta à l'entrée de Nibelheim et réfléchit calmement à la situation.

La Shin-Rha allait certainement donner leur description à tout le pays et il fallait dire que deux hommes aux cheveux argentés ça ne courraient pas les rues. Ils devaient encore avancer, distancer le plus possible la Shin-Rha, même si ils finiraient par mettre la main sur la voiture et eux par la même occasion, il devait réfléchir et vite.

C'était à Kadaj de faire ce genre de chose en général pas à lui… lui on lui demandait de convaincre les gens, d'user de son pouvoir de persuasion pour obtenir ce dont-ils avaient besoins.

Kadaj trouvait les solutions aux problèmes, Loz les protégeait et lui s'occupait de ce qu'on pouvait qualifier: de rapports humains. Même si il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'humain dans sa manière de faire, il était clair que la plus part des gens normaux ne résistaient pas au charme de Yazoo. Bien qu'il ne le fasse pas exprès et loin de lui l'envie de se mêler à la foule, il était le seul des trois à pouvoir obtenir se qu'il voulait de n'importe qui.

Sauf des scientifiques bien entendu. Eux s'étaient « immunisés » contre son pouvoir. De quelles manières? Voilà bien le mystère.

Il redémarra le contacte de la voiture, traversa la ville et s'en alla, roulant sans réfléchir jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. Ils s'arrêtèrent aux abord d'une forêt dans laquelle il décida de monter le camps. Il se contenta de fouiller dans le coffre et y trouva quelques couvertures sur lesquelles il déposa son frère pour venir se coller à lui. Il préféra dormir à la belle étoile plutôt que dans la voiture. Dormir sur le sol était un exercice qui ne le rebutait pas vraiment en réalité.

Mais avant de dormir il soigna son frère. Heureusement les Turks prévoyaient tout pour palier à ce genre d'éventualités. Il y avait une lampe, avec laquelle il s'éclaira, puis une trousse de secours assez complète. Yazoo dénuda lentement le corps de son jeune frère, de peur de lui faire mal. Il passa ses mains sur son torse tuméfié et plein de blessures toutes plus profondes et graves les unes que les autres. Sans parler de son bras qu'il diagnostiqua cassé.

Il soupira.

Délicatement il nettoya son visage trempé de sueur et salit par la terre et la poussière. Le sang avait collé des cheveux contre ses tempes et malgré tout le temps qu'il passa à essayer de le rendre un peu plus propre, il se rendit compte que ses cheveux restaient rouge.

Il s'arrêta quand il n'eu plus trouvé de plaies ouvertes ou inquiétantes et se mis à caresser sa mâchoire forte pour lui montrer qu'il était près de lui. Son regard tendre s'emplissait de larmes à chaque fois qu'il repensait au fait qu'ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux.

Puis finalement il se décida à se soigner lui-même. Il avait autant, voir plus de blessures que son frère. Il marquait plus vite et il avait déjà des tas de marques sur le corps ce qui rendait le calcul infaisable. Il retenait ses cris de douleur quand les compresses pleines d'alcool touchaient sa chaire ouverte. De long frissons parcoururent son corps et il repensa à avant. Ces longues années de souffrances dans les laboratoires, les douleurs impensables qu'il avait éprouvé…

N'aurait-il pas pu être un peu moins sensible à la douleur après tout…

Finalement il se retourna vers son frère, caressa ses cheveux avant de lui murmure.

-Bonne nuit Loz.

Soudainement, Yazoo se sentit seul. Ne pas recevoir de réponse de son frère lui arracha le cœur. Il se calla contre lui, pleurant à chaudes larmes et tenant sa main fermement dans la sienne qu'il approcha de ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser pour se rassurer lui-même. Généralement Loz n'était pas très démonstratif avec lui. Avec Kadaj, Loz avait toujours été câlin mais en ce qui le concernait lui… c'était une autre histoire.

Yazoo s'allongea sur le dos et repensa à la dernière fois que son frère l'avait serré dans ses bras ou ne serait-ce que toucher. Les seuls moments où ils étaient tous les deux en contacte étaient lors des combats, quand l'un devait compter sur l'autre afin de réaliser un combo mais jamais en dehors des situations de danger.

Il profita donc de son inconscience pour se rapprocher de lui. Ce n'était pas forcément de la présence de Loz dont il avait besoin, il lui fallait juste quelqu'un sur qui se reposer et se réconforter. Il devait bien l'avouer, jouer le rôle du grand frère renfermé et froid commençait à lui peser, ça avait d'ailleurs été une grave erreur qui lui avait interdit d'être proche du cadet. L'indifférence ne lui allait pas. Il gardait au fond de lui ses envies, ses besoins et surtout ses sentiments, se forçant à ne rien laisser transparaître dans l'espoir de ne pas recevoir de rejets.

Loz ne supportait plus de le toucher pour quelques raisons que ce soit. Sauf parfois, quand leur corps étaient entièrement recouverts de tissu pour séparer leur épiderme.

Et pourtant, Dieu sait que Yazoo avait besoin de contactes, fraternel ou autre. Ne plus sentir qu'il était mis à l'écart, qu'il était différent. Il savait qu'en comparaison des autres humains qui les entouraient, lui et ses frères étaient très différents mais même au sein de ce cocon fraternel bancal, Yazoo savait qu'il était à part .

Il aurait tellement voulu avoir une vie normale avec ses frères, pouvoir vivre comme tout le monde, ne pas dépendre des médicaments, du mako et de tout le reste.

Juste être humain.

Yazoo soupira alors qu'il s'endormait d'une fatigue certaine, avec un sentiment de peur, d'insécurité, de tristesse et surtout l'image de son plus jeune frère en train de sourire avant de disparaître.

Mais son répit fut bref, il entendit du bruit. Sans ouvrir les yeux, Yazoo écouta plus attentivement et comprit qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls. Les bruits de pas étaient pourtant très discrets mais pas suffisamment pour passer inaperçu devant l'ouïe surdéveloppé de l'argenté.

Il se tourna vers son frère et constata qu'il était toujours dans le même état comateux que précédemment, il devait faire quelque chose pour le sauver. Alors il se leva, attrapa son bras et tenta de le mettre dans la voiture mais il n'eu pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, que l'un des hommes qui avaient été envoyés l'attrapait par les cheveux pour l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit mais l'argenté avait déjà été confronté à ce genre de situation et savait comment s'en sortir. Il envoya son pied valser dans le ventre de son assaillant qui le lâcha immédiatement, étourdit par la réactivité surprenante du jeune homme.

Yazoo reconnu immédiatement le grand black qui malgré la nuit imposante portait quand même ses lunettes de soleil. Il devait certainement être accompagné du roux et des deux autres Turks qu'ils avaient fait prisonniers. La méfiance s'imposait, il était seul face à eux quatre, qui sait quelles genres d'armes ils avaient avec eux alors que lui n'avait que ses pieds et se poings trop fatigués.

Il assomma son opposant et se concentra sur les autres. Pour le moment il ne semblait y avoir que lui…Il était complètement sonné, Yazoo en profita pour attraper son frère et le monter à l'arrière de la voiture alors qu'il allait se placer côté conducteur mais quelque chose clocha:

-C'est ça que tu cherches?

Il leva les yeux sur le capot de la voiture et y vit le roux, assis jouant avec les clefs de la voiture. Il appuya sur un bouton et les portes se fermèrent automatiquement et Yazoo essaya tant bien que mal d'ouvrir les portes mais c'était peine perdue, elles étaient verrouillées de l'extérieur. Il attrapa l'arme qu'il avait eu l'intelligence de garder après leur évasion. Il pointa le révolver sur le pare-brise et tira. La balle resta incrustée dans le verre, il tira une seconde fois mais la vitre ne céda pas.

Du pare-balle…

Il lâcha l'arme sur le fauteuil passager, et jeta un coup d'œil à son frère toujours inconscient à l'arrière et soupira, s'avouant ainsi vaincu. Il était inutile de résister à présent.

Il évitait de croiser le regard du Turk qui venait de descendre du capot pour venir se placer devant la vitre et toqua à la fenêtre tout en se penchant pour voir le visage de l'argenté, cachés derrière ses cheveux.

Reno se rendit compte qu'il agissait impulsivement, qu'Est-ce qui empêchait l'argenté de se tourner et d'attraper le revolver pour lui tirer dessus. Il n'était pas obligé de savoir que seul le par brise était pare-balle.

-Les mains sur la tête!

Il espéra qu'au moment où il ouvrirait la porte, le jeune homme ne fasse pas preuve de la même rapidité que son frère et ne le tue d'une balle dans la tête se rappelant à quel point il était précis. Yazoo s'exécuta lentement, accusant le coup de sa déception flagrante.

Reno déverrouilla la porte et attrapa le jeune homme par le bras, le forçant à sortir de la voiture, il n'eu pas la possibilité de se mettre sur ses pieds que le roux l'envoya valser sur le sol.

-Alors? Tu es seul maintenant? Tes frères ne sont plus là pour t'aider hein… tu dois te débrouiller tout seul… tu penses y arriver?

Reno lui envoya un coup de pied dans le ventre, avant de s'accroupir pour l'attraper par les cheveux et de le regarder droit dans les yeux. À ce moment là, Reno comprit quelque chose; il était sans défenses, pas seulement parce qu'il n'était plus que lui face au Turk mais qu'il n'était pas dangereux, il n'avait pas l'intention de l'attaquer.

Était-ce de la lâcheté? De la peur?

Le roux était confus. Il avait pourtant envie de venger son patron, Tseng et Helena, les gosses qui avaient été kidnappés par lui d'ailleurs… mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Ce regard triste et perdu, ses larmes qui essayaient tant bien que mal de ne pas quitter leur place initiale.

Mais c'est qu'il faisait pitié en plus de ça…

Reno eu envie de lui cracher au visage, de lui donner l'envie de pleurer pour quelque chose, d'abandonner ce visage de martyr pour accepter celui du bourreau qu'il était. Le Turk trouvait hypocrite que ce mec se permettre de s'apitoyer sur son sort après tout le mal que lui et ses frères avaient fait. C'était détestable.

-Lève toi! Il attrapa son bras et le força à se mettre sur ses jambes. Yazoo ne broncha pas et Reno commença à avancer. À ce moment là l'argenté se débattit et la poigne de Reno se fit plus forte autour de ses poignets meurtris.

-Mon frère…

Ha… c'était juste pour ça qu'il s'excita le morveux?

-Hey Rudo… tu comptes faire la sieste encore longtemps? On a du taf! Va prendre le frangin et on se casse! J'ai une jolie demoiselle qui m'attend dans une heure à ma piaule.

Le grand Black se leva, secoua sa tête, essuya ses lunettes et épousseta son uniforme avant d'aller chercher Loz dans la voiture, laissant Reno s'avancer vers la ville tout en passant les menottes aux poignets de l'argenté pour l'entraver quoi qu'il arrive. Après vingt cinq minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent à une voiture qu'il prirent pour arriver ensuite à un hélicoptère.

Yazoo fut réticent à monter à bord mais finalement monta et fut emmener par Reno à l'arrière de l'appareil où il l'attacha solidement avec les menottes à un renforcement pendant que Rude déposait sans grâce son jeune frère près de lui. Yazoo aurait aimé pouvoir lui caresser les cheveux afin de le réconforter, de le guider hors de sa transe mais ses mains étaient trop éloignées de son corps et une larme coula finalement.

Elle fut accompagnée par toutes les autres qui montraient clairement sa honte. Honte de ne pas avoir pu sauver son frère, de ne pas lui avoir offert la liberté qu'ils auraient toujours souhaité, qu'ils pensaient tous les trois avoir mérité. Mais non au lieu de ça, il s'était rendu sans protesté, sans se battre pour eux… il était minable. Il ne méritait pas d'être libre. Mais il aurait dû se démener pour offrir le meilleur à son frère.

Il était vraiment minable. Quel genre de grand frère mettrait en péril la vie de ceux qui lui sont proches? Il détourna les yeux du corps de son frère et regarda vers l'extérieur tout en écoutant la conversation des deux hommes à l'avant de l'appareil.

-Oui, Tseng… on les a… Non l'autre est complètement dans les vapes… sûrement sous le choc, il n'a pas montré trop de résistance. C'était plutôt facile… ok on rentre… Quoi? Comment ça? Non… Tseng Déconne pas… Tseng… Tseng… Putain… mais il fait chier quand même!

-Du calme Reno.

-J'ai pas envie d'aller me geler les miches dans ce patelin paumé, Yo. Y va falloir que j'annule mon plan pour la soirée… il va me le payer…

Yazoo l'observa, sans dire quoi que ce soit. Où devaient-ils aller? Peut être allait-il les emmener dans un endroit pour les tuer tous les deux. Est-ce qu'il allait les ramener au cratère Nord? C'était pour ça qu'il parlait de froid… non… pas là bas.

Il détourna son regard sur son frère qui était inconscient et se rappela parfaitement que lorsqu'ils avaient été inconscient, c'était à ce moment là qu'ils pratiquaient les pires horreurs sur eux. Il avait eu le malheur d'assister à une opération sur Kadaj une fois et s'était jurer de ne plus jamais être présent lors de ces moments.

Qu'allaient-ils faire à Loz? Ne pouvaient-ils pas les laisser mourir en paix? Ou bien les mettre en prison? Ils devaient payer pour ce qu'ils avaient fait ces derniers jour, Yazoo en était pleinement conscient mais il estimait quand même avoir déjà payé par le passé. Leur douleur et leur misère auraient du être un prix suffisant.

Il pleura en silence, comme on lui avait appris à le faire, n'osant poser les yeux sur son frère ou sur les deux Turks. Il sentit pourtant au bout d'une bonne demie heure le sommeil lui revenir. Comment pouvait-il faire pour penser à dormir dans ce genre de situation? Bon sang! Sa vie était en jeu et lui la seule chose à laquelle il pensait c'était dormir?

Il avait trop lutté pour rester éveillé jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait pas suffisamment récupéré et ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls, tous devint flou et il ne savait même plus où il était ni ce qu'il faisait, la seule chose dont il était certain était qu'il n'allait pas tarder à s'endormir.

Rude se tourna vers les deux argentés, exaspéré d'entendre son coéquipier se plaindre.

-À ton avis, il va en faire quoi le boss des ses deux là?

-Bah… j'en sais rien moi. Il ferait mieux de les tuer comme l'autre et au moins on en parlerait plus.

-Celui avec les cheveux longs à quand même une sale tête. Il a pas l'air dans son état normal. T'as pas l'impression qu'il est… apeuré?

-Si tu savais comme je m'en balance, Yo!

Rude jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Yazoo qui dormait, dans une position bien inconfortable. Ses mains dans le dos, attachées ne lui permettaient pas de s'allonger, il dû rester assis dans une position dans laquelle ses bras se tordaient pour lui arracher un cri de douleur. Il se réveillait à chaque fois en retenant un hurlement mais ça n'échappait pas au pilote.

Le jour commençait à se lever et Yazoo comprit qu'il avait quand même réussit à fermer l'œil. Mais étrangement, quand il vit le pilote se retourner vers lui, il se rendit compte qu'il était seul et qu'il ne portait pas son casque. Avaient-ils seulement décollé? À en juger par la lueur brillante qui s'échappait du hublot, il avait dormit une bonne partit de la nuit.

Ils étaient donc arrivés et il n'allait pas tarder à les faire descendre pour les renvoyer dans les labos…

L'argenté soupira, retour à la case départ.

Reno le regarda faire et se demanda ce qu'il était en train de penser. Il semblait parler tout seul, ou plutôt à son frère, il s'excusait de ne pas avoir réussit à lui avoir offert la liberté qu'ils espéraient tant. Il avait été un frère minable et que si ça avait été Kadaj à sa place, ils auraient réussit à s'enfuir.

Le jeune clone de Sephiroth se sentit observé et tourna son regard cerné vers Reno qui l'observait, blasé.

-Tu parles encore à ta mère?

-…

-Tu sais qu'elle est morte? Elle n'existe plus? Ton frangin c'est amusé avec et maintenant il ne reste plus rien d'elle?

Le concerné détourna la tête, un peu gêné, sachant que si il s'était mis à la recherche de cette mère c'était uniquement parce que Kadaj le lui avait demandé. Il n'avait jamais entendu sa voix dans sa tête, il avait marché dans le petit manège de son frère parce qu'il savait que c'était le seul moyen qu'ils avaient d'être libres. Il se fichait pertinemment de ce qu'il pouvait dire à propos de Jenova, elle n'était rien pour lui, juste celle à cause de qui il était vivant. Pas grâce mais à cause.

Si les scientifiques n'avaient pas découverts ces gênes, ils n'auraient jamais eu l'idée de faire des testes sur eux et ils n'en seraient peut être pas là aujourd'hui. Il serait normal, il aurait peut être les cheveux noirs, comme ceux du Turk Utaïen, ou peut être aussi blonds que ceux de la jeune filles qu'ils avaient capturé. Sa peau ne serait peut être pas aussi blanche et ses yeux seraient bleus, ou verts mais pas fluorescents… et surtout il n'aurait pas été malade comme un chien.

Oui c'était à cause d'elle tout ça…

Yazoo laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux. Il pouvait bien dire ce qu'il voulait sur elle, il s'en fichait royalement, Loz et Kadaj ne pouvaient pas l'entendre, alors tant pis.

-C'est quoi qui te fait marrer? Tu crois qu'elle peut encore faire quelque chose contre nous? Tu sais quelque chose? Non c'est du bluff… tu ne sais rien, parce que tu n'es qu'un pantin! Tu n'es que sa chose!

Le roux se leva et alla se rapprocher de lui. Il s'accroupit en face et commença à le fixer. Dieux que ses yeux étaient profonds… ils cachaient une grande tristesse mais Reno comprit immédiatement que cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il venait de lui dire, c'était quelque chose de plus enfouit… de plus lointain qui devait certainement être plus douloureux et plus émotionnel. Il détourna le regard, une fois de plus, ne se sentant plus la force de le soutenir. C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air complètement paniqué et apeuré.

Mais de quoi avait il peur. Reno se rappela leur combat, si il voulait il pouvait le mettre à terre en quelques secondes, même les mains attachées, juste avec ses jambes alors pourquoi avoir peur comme ça? De quoi avait-il peur? C'était stupide d'avoir peur. Mais si quelque chose pouvait les effrayé c'était bien de savoir ce que c'était pour l'utiliser contre eux.

-De quoi tu as peur? Lui demanda le Turk non sans une once d'arrogance dans la voix.

-Certainement pas de toi. Sa voix était grave et suave, sûre d'elle, ce qui jusqu'à maintenant n'était vraiment pas le cas. Le Turk fut intimidé par sa soudaine assurance et eu un mouvement de recul. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi profond mais ils étaient beaucoup plus intense, le mako au fond de ses yeux dansait, comme réveillé par sa soudaine colère.

L'argenté détourna le regard, honteux d'avoir répondu de cette manière et se cacha derrière ses cheveux.

-Bon et bien au moins ça prouve que t'es encore capable d'écouter et de parler. Alors écoute moi bien. Lui lança-t-il en l'attrapant par les cheveux afin de le regarder droit dans les yeux qui avaient repris leur couleur normal. On va être bloqué ici pendant un moment. La grosse tête avec les lunettes est parti chercher une course pour le boss. Dehors il fait -17... Si il te prend l'envie de t'échapper avec tes fringues… je donne pas chère de toi. Toi et ton frère vous restez ici ou vous crevez dehors… à toi de voir.

Le roux se releva et lâcha les cheveux de l'argenté et alors qu'il allait se replacer sur son fauteuil de pilotage, Yazoo dit:

-Quel intérêt j'aurais à m'enfuir… Mon frère à besoin de soins et je ne suis pas apte à le porter ne serait-ce que sur dix mètres et de toutes manières, je n'ai nulle part où aller…

Il se parlait à lui-même, tout bas pour éviter que le roux ne l'entende mais malheureusement pour lui Reno comprit parfaitement.

-Alors pourquoi tu t'es enfuit en ville? Il était tellement intrigué par la remarque du clone de Sephiroth qui n'avait pas réussi à réprimer sa question.

Rapidement, la tête du plus jeune se releva vers son interlocuteur qui s'était assis sur son fauteuil, tourné vers lui. Est-ce qu'il devait vraiment lui avouer pourquoi il avait eu peur et agit avec inconscience?

Après tout… qu'Est-ce qu'il risquait? Il allait peut être mourir et il savait qu'il ne réussirait pas à faire changer le roux d'opinion sur lui.

-J'ai eu peur. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils nous renvoi dans les labos… j'ai eu peur pour mon frère avant d'avoir peur pour moi. Il ne mérite pas de souffrir encore. On s'est échappé pour ne plus souffrir et le pire serait de retourner là bas… vous pouvez bien nous menacer de nous tuer… rien ne sera pire que de retourner là bas…

-De quoi tu parles? Quels Labos?

-Là où vous nous avez trouvé…

-Vous étiez là bas depuis combien de temps?

-On est né là bas.

-Quoi? C'est impossible… Le boss nous à envoyé las bas parce qu'il y avait du mouvement inhabituel… si vous êtes nés là bas pourquoi on a jamais rien su?

-Parce que le projet était tenu secret. Personne ne savait que nous étions là, pas même votre patron…d'après ce qu'on a compris, le projet datait de son père et après sa mort personne n'a été habilité pour le succéder à la tête des financements… c'est pour ça qu'il y a eu des failles et qu'on a réussi à s'échapper. Il n'y avait plus assez de personnel pour nous surveiller.

-T'as pas l'air comme ça mais t'es un grand bavard hein? Lui lança Reno, taquin.

Yazoo se rendit compte de son flot de paroles inhabituel et même si avec ses frères il avait l'habitude de converser, il était rare qu'ils aient des dialogues très longs. Parler ainsi à un inconnu était quand même une attitude assez étrange de la part de l'argenté. Il s'en surpris lui-même.

-Est-ce qu'il fait moins froid le jour? Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

-Oui. Pourquoi? Tu veux allez faire trempette dans le lac? S'amusa Reno.

-Je voudrai faire sa toilette à mon frère.

-Sa quoi?

-Il est inconscient depuis un bon moment maintenant, comment crois-tu qu'il peut faire pour… Yazoo laissa sa phrase en suspend tout en soutenant le regard du Turk.

-Ho…ça… oui…Heu on verra ça après tu veux bien? Pour le moment tu devrais essayer de dormir. T'as une sale tête. Annonça le Turk en revenant vers l'arrière de l'appareil pour ouvrir un renforcement dans lequel il trouva une couverture polaire et des coussins.

-Dans cette position, pas facile de dormir.

En effet Reno constata qu'il avait attacher le jeune argenté de façon à ce qu'il doive effectuer une contorsion pour trouver une position à peu près confortable.

Reno s'assit sur la couverture et regarda Yazoo dans les yeux, le jaugeant.

-Qu'Est-ce qui me dis que je peux te faire confiance?

-Je me répète « Quel intérêt j'aurais à m'enfuir… Mon frère à besoin de soins et je ne suis pas apte à le porter ne serait-ce que sur dix mètres et de toutes manières, je n'ai nulle part où aller » même si je voulais m'enfuir seul, je ne sais même pas où on est. La nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber, je suis conscient d'avoir dormit un bon moment, j'ai donc passé une bonne partie de la journée dans le gaz et je suis donc incapable de me repérer, je suis à bout de force. Je ne tiendrais pas longtemps par ce froid. Je suis encore capable de faire le bon choix pour ma survie.

-Tu es une vrai machine à tuer, tu serais capable de me mettre à terre en deux tours de mains et me forcer à t'emmener loin d'ici…

-Ha… je n'y avais pas pensé… merci pour l'idée. S'amusa-t-il. Pour moi, plus grand-chose n'a de valeur mais la parole que je te donne est pour moi une garantie suffisante.

Reno le regarda, il analysa ses yeux et sentit une sincérité valable, quelque chose qui derrière le masque de fierté qui tenait encore par miracle, se trouvait être la vérité. Il ne lui ferait rien, il attendrait son jugement et surtout il attendrait que son frère soit entre de bonnes mains.

Le Roux attrapa les clefs des menottes dans la poche de son pantalon et alla lui détacher les poignets.

Une fois libre Yazoo se massa les poignets et bougea les articulations de ses bras un peu meurtris par la contorsion qu'ils avaient subi pendant tout ce temps. Puis il regarda Reno et le remercia mais ce dernier n'avait pas terminé avec lui. Il attrapa une autre paire de menottes et prit la main droite de l'argenté et la menotta à la sienne.

-Comme ça j'aurai toujours un œil sur toi.

-Tu parles d'un présence peu encombrante…

-Je dirais plutôt qu'on se tiendra compagnie…

Dit il en montrant le lien qui les unissait à présent.

* * *

><p>C'était à ce moment là que Yazoo avait comprit qu'il serait capable de faire confiance à Reno. Parce que lui, lui avait fait confiance. Reno sourit alors que Yazoo arborait toujours sa tête de chat mouillé, inquiet à cause du contacte qu'ils venaient d'avoir.<p>

-Yazoo… tu sais que tu peux me le dire.

-Non… C'est rien… Je… j'ai juste besoin que tu sois là, avec moi. Je ne veux pas être seul…

-Yazoo? Tu sais que tu peux me parler…

-Je sais… Je m'inquiète pour Loz… c'est juste que je n'y arrive pas à savoir ce que j'ai exactement pour le moment… je crois que c'était plus facile quand tu n'étais qu'un inconnu pour moi…

L'argenté sourit au Turk et celui-ci lui renvoya le même.

C'était étrange de pouvoir s'attacher à une personne ainsi alors qu'il lui avait fallu des années pour entrer dans l'estime de ses frères. Décidément Reno était quelqu'un de spécial…

**To Be Cotinued ...**

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, ça y est vous savez à quoi vous attendre, est ce que vous voulez que ça continue dans ce sens là, est ce que vous voulez d'autres choses, avez vous des propositions, je suis ouverte à toutes propositions!<strong>

**à plus **

**Ryuuketsu-Chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut tout le monde. Pardon pour cette attente, j'étais un peu débordée ces derniers temps et je n'ai pas eu le temps de publier. Donc voici le chapitre 3. **

**Je tiens à remercier ceux et celles qui me suivent, commentent et m'ont ajouté dans leurs favoris, j'en suis très flattée. Merci encore. **

**Je vous annonce, parce que vous ne vous en doutiez pas, qu'aucun des personnages présents, dans ce chapitre du moins ne sont à moi. Même le Médecin je l'ai piqué dans Kingdom Hearts!**

**Voilà, bonne Lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>La Vie Ne Tient Qu'à Un Cheveux<strong>

**Chapitre 3**

-Qu'un inconnu? Et maintenant que sais-tu de moi?

Yazoo leva le regard vers le Turk et réfléchit. C'était vrai… il ne savait rien de Reno, à part qu'il travaillait pour Rufus Shin-Rha, qu'il savait très bien se battre, qu'il avait tendance à penser avec son estomac ou son sexe et que cette dernière particularité était souvent la source de nombreux problèmes. Oui… Il ne savait rien de lui. Pourtant, sans parler des ses frères, Reno était la personne qu'il connaissait le mieux. Secrètement il espérait qu'un jour peut être ils puissent êtres amis.

Amis? Pourquoi espérer ce genre de choses? Il n'avait besoin de personne si il avait son frère.

Oui, enfin, c'Est-ce dont il aurait aimé se convaincre pour adopter le même discours que ses deux cadets… lui avait toujours eu besoin de plus que ce contact trop peu satisfaisant. En même temps, Yazoo n'avait pas la même relation avec ses frères qu'eux même entre eux. Ils étaient proches, ou du moins ils l'avaient été, complices au possible, complémentaires à souhait et surtout amis.

Ils s'aiment suffisamment pour se contenter de leur relation fraternelle alors que Yazoo était loin de se satisfaire de la froideur habituelle de Loz vis-à-vis de lui et certainement pas de l'indifférence de Kadaj, alors qu'ils donnaient l'image d'un groupe unis et soudé qui pensait toujours dans la même direction, Yazoo cachait bien son jeu.

-C'est vrai, je ne sais rien de toi mais toi non plus…

-N'essaye pas de t'en convaincre, j'en sais plus sur toi que tu ne peux t'en douter. Tout ce que tu m'as dis dans l'hélico a été tellement révélateur de qui tu es que je pourrai prédire tes pensées avant même que tu n'es eu le temps de les formuler dans ta tête. Mais je ne suis pas capable de savoir ce qui ne va pas, là…

Il pointa du doigt son cœur puis sa tête. L'argenté fut surpris, comment pourrait-il comprendre qu'il n'était pas capable de lui dire ce qui n'allait pas uniquement parce que lui-même ne savait pas ce qui clochait…

-J'ai besoin…

-De temps. Je sais.

Yazoo en avait presque oublier sa récente découverte sur son état. Est-ce que c'était ça qui le rendait triste?

D'un coup quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et Reno s'en voulut parce qu'il n'était pas à son poste. Il laissa l'argenté seul et alla voir de quoi il retournait et quand il fut certain qu'il ne risquait rien il laissa entrer la personne qui alla directement voir Yazoo, assis dans sa baignoire, les bras repliés autour des jambes.

-Bonjour Yazoo. Tu te souviens de moi? Je suis le docteur Vexen.

L'argenté regarda furtivement la personne et retourna se cacher derrière ses cheveux. Bien sûr qu'il le reconnaissait. Il était médecin, il ressemblait aux autres, ceux qu'ils avaient rencontré par le passé. Ses longs cheveux étaient d'un blond délavé qui tirait peut être vers le gris ou le vert, ses yeux cernés le rendait peu attrayant et son air hautain faisait de cet homme une menace…

Sa voix était troublante, froide et hautaine mais à la fois calme et vide. Yazoo n'arrivait pas bien à le cerner, pourtant il y avait un élément qui ne trompait pas; il portait une blouse blanche et c'était comme un signe, tout ceux qui portent cet accoutrement n'étaient pas dignes de confiance.

Alors il ne lui répondit pas mais il ne se formalisa pas pour autant, il semblait même s'être attendu à cette réponse et poursuivit donc:

-J'ai regardé les résultats des analyses qu'on a fait sur toi à ton arrivée, je crois qu'il y a quelque chose dont il faut qu'on parle.

-Pourquoi je vous ferai confiance? Il garda la tête baisée et se contenta de lui faire parvenir sa pensée. Je sais ce que vous êtes…

-Je suis un médecin, pas un scientifique. Je ne suis pas comme eux. Sa voix s'était emportée alors qu'il l'attrapait par le bras pour le secouer et le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Je sais ce qu'ils vous ont fait à toi et tes frères. Jamais une telle chose se reproduira. Pas avec moi.

-Hey doc, pour le moment la seule chose que vous êtes en train de faire c'est le terroriser.

Yazoo reconnu la voix rassurante et pourtant pleine de rage de Reno qui vint raccompagner le médecin jusqu'à la porte. Le roux se tourna vers le plus jeune alors que l'autre s'en allait en pestant contre le « Turk néophyte. »

-Je ne laisse entrer plus personne, repose toi, si tu veux que je vienne tu me le dis. Mais je pense qu'il faut que tu restes seul.

Yazoo acquiesça et détourna le regard avant qu'il ne referme la porte. Un peu de clame lui ferait certainement du bien.

Alors qu'il allait s'allonger pour profiter au mieux de son bain, Yazoo se rendit compte que l'eau était devenue froide depuis le temps. Il soupira, il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Il laissa donc s'évacuer l'eau trop froide avant de faire couler de l'eau chaude qui le fit frissonner. Le plaisir de sentir la chaleur sur son corps refroidi lui rappela les moments qu'il avait passé avec Reno dans l'hélicoptère deux jours auparavant.

Le Turk avait clairement raison, il faisait vraiment froid dehors malgré le jour levé. Yazoo était sortit pour faire sa toilette à son frère, le lac était tout près, certainement pour se réapprovisionner en eau au cas ou. Reno regardait Yazoo à travers la vitre de l'appareil, scrutant le moindre signe suspect mais il semblait juste inquiet pour son cadet, il se fichait bien de s'en fuir. Il lui avait prouvé qu'il n'avait aucune raison de s'en aller alors Reno lui avait fait confiance. Il l'avait laissé s'éloigner de l'hélico sans aucun moyen de le retenir si, malgré tout, il venait à tenter quelque chose.

Mais l'argenté était trop concentré à nettoyer la peau de son frère, à laver la sueur qui coulait sur son corps à cause de la douleur qu'il devait ressentir sans dire un mot. Ça et d'autre chose plus intimes…

Yazoo n'avait pas peur, il avait remonté les manches de son long manteau et laissait apparaître sa peau blanche.

Reno ne s'y attarda pas trop, il était trop occuper à poser ses yeux sur le dos de l'argenté, il n'avait pas fait attention au fait que ses vêtements étaient déchirés de part et d'autre de son corps laissant la neige toucher par fois son épiderme, pourtant il ne se plaignait pas.

Il se tourna pour regarder le Truk et lui faire signe de venir l'aider pour le rentrer dans l'engin. Reno sortit braver le froid pour aider l'argenté et une fois le plus jeune à l'abri, Yazoo lui demanda:

-Est-ce qu'il serait possible de lui donner d'autre vêtements? Les siens sont déchirés.

Reno ne dit pas un mot et alla chercher dans un renforcement, un tiroir d'où il sortit ce qui semblait être un pyjama noir en coton à la taille de son collègue qui était partit.

-Tiens… ça devrait lui aller.

-Où est ton ami?

-Il est allé faire une course pour notre Boss. On a tiré à la courte paille et j'ai gagné.

-Et les deux autres?

-Quels deux autres?

-L'homme et la femme?

-Ils ne sont pas avec nous. Nous ne sommes que nous deux. Et vous.

Reno posa le corps de Loz sur le sol et allait remettre les menottes à Yazoo avant qu'il ne se recule.

-Tu montres de la résistance? S'étonna Reno.

-Pas du tout, je voudrais seulement pouvoir me laver aussi. Annonça-t-il

-C'est vrai que tu ne sens pas la rose. Vas-y… Mais je t'es à l'œil.

Yazoo ne dit pas un mot de plus et retourna braver le froid de l'hiver. Il ignorait où ils étaient et s'en fichait pas mal, il marcha lentement dans la neige qui s'enfonçait sous ses pieds, il respirait à plein poumon l'odeur de la liberté. Le froid lui empli les bronches et lui fit tellement de bien.

Une fois au bord du lac, il s'arrêta, retira ses botes, laissa tomber son manteau à ses pieds puis son pantalon et son sous-vêtement, finalement il avança lentement dans l'eau glacée. Il la laissa le submerger complètement, toute sa peau était recouverte par cette eau qui au fur et à mesure le brûlait un peu plus, il ne sentait pas vraiment la douleur, il se sentait seulement bien, le froid lui faisait du bien . Il connaissait cette sensation plus que désagréable.

Il plongea dans l'eau, laissant ses cheveux filer contre le courant. Il remonta au bout d'un moment et regarda vers l'hélicoptère et vit Reno devant le lac qui le regardait ahurit. Il revint vers le bord et attrapa la serviette que lui jeta le Turk, il se leva et le plus âgé l'attrapa par le bras pour le sortir de l'eau avec force.

-Qu'Est-ce que t'essayais de faire? Te suicider?

-Non… pourquoi? Essaya-t-il de se défendre tout en faisant comprendre au Turk qu'il lui faisait mal.

-T'es malade? Est-ce que tu sais à combien est l'eau? Elle glacée… comment ta peau peut être aussi chaude?

-La température de mon corps ne se régule pas de la même manière que la votre… Je suis fait pour survivre dans des conditions extrêmes… je ne crains ni le chaud ni le froid.

-Tu veux dire que si je t'envoie dans le désert tu es capable d'y rester plusieurs jours sans boire et sans craindre la désidratation?

L'argenté acquiesça, il n'était pas certain qu'il serait capable de faire mot pour mot ce que venait d'énoncer Reno mais sur le papier c'était ce qui était prévu. La résistance au froid était quelque chose que Yazoo connaissait bien puisque les médecins c'étaient amusés à voir combien de temps il était capable de tenir sous une douche glacée ou dans une chambre froide sans le moindre vêtement. Reno attrapa plus fermement le bras du jeune homme et le força à rentrer dans l'hélicoptère alors qu'il était encore nu.

Le Turk remarqua ce détail et regarda ses vêtements à l'extérieur et renonça à aller les chercher, il se dirigea donc vers un tiroir dans lequel ce trouvait ce qui semblait être une pyjama.

-Met ça! Dépêche!

Yazoo le regarda s'en aller vers son fauteuil de pilotage et considéra les vêtements propres qu'il avait dans les mains. Au moins il serait mieux que dans ces anciennes guenilles trouées et sentant le brûlé. La sensation d'un vêtement chaud sur sa peau le réconforta, c'était comme une caresse délicate, le coton était doux et Yazoo en soupira presque.

Le cuir avait beau faire son effet, il était très peu confortable et agressait ou irritait facilement la peau délicate qu'il avait. Jamais il ne s'était plein au près de ses frères mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Une fois totalement changé, il alla s'asseoir près de son frère, il replia ses jambes vers lui et d'une main timide qu'il n'osait trop monter, il alla caresser tendrement le front moite de plus jeune.

Sa tête, posée contre ses genoux semblait lourde, ses cheveux encore mouillés dégoulinaient dans l'habitacle. Les quelques frissons qu'il avait de temps en temps alertèrent Reno, pourtant il l'ignora.

« Qu'il crève », pensa-t-il. Après tout ce qu'ils ont fait, c'est pas comme si il pouvait pas mourir de froid tranquille… « Rien à faire » se répéta-t-il. Il regarda une seconde fois son prisonnier et le considéra pour la première fois depuis qu'ils les avaient trouvée comme ce qu'ils étaient tous les deux; leurs ennemis. Ils avaient menacé la sécurité du Président de la Shin-Rha, celle des habitants de Midgar ainsi celle de la planète entière.

Reno s'était battu contre Yazoo et en avait bavé. Toute cette arrogance et cette haine qu'il avait pu voir quand ils s'affrontaient, où était elle passé? Rude avait certainement raison, ils étaient apeurés et Yazoo en particulier. Ils n'étaient plus les trois terroristes qui avaient attaqué Tseng et Helena au cratère Nord, pas non plus ceux que Cloud avait affronté et encore moins ceux qui avaient montré tant de détermination à exterminer tous ceux qui s'opposeraient à Jenova.

Non, ce que Reno avait devant les yeux n'étaient que deux pauvres rats de laboratoires lâchés dans champs dont-ils ne connaissent rien. Ils étaient perdus. Le monde dans lequel ils se retrouvent à présent était une jungle à laquelle ils ne connaissent rien. Le Boss avait bien dit qu'ils n'avaient rien sur eux dans les fichiers de la ville et des autres villages alentours, c'était des inconnus. Alors quand ils dit qu'ils sont nés là bas… ça veut dire qu'ils n'étaient jamais allé dehors et qu'ils ne connaissaient du monde que ce que les scientifiques voulaient bien leur laisser croire.

Pas étonnant qu'ils se soient attachés à cette saloperie de Jenova pour les sortir de leur trou… ils ignoraient que ce qu'ils avaient vécu n'était pas normal et pour eux c'était les autres qui étaient dans l'erreur.

Pauvres gosses… après tout, c'étaient bien ça… des gosses. Que savaient-ils de la vie? Ils n'avaient qu'eux même sur qui compter. En fait, ce n'était pas de l'angoisse que Reno lisait dans les yeux de Yazoo. Il était terrorisé. « Que vont-ils faire de nous? », « Où vont-ils nous emmener? », «Est-ce qu'on va retourner là bas? », « Est-ce qu'on sera séparé? »

À quoi pouvait-il pensé en ce moment? Il avait l'air pourtant si calme alors qu'en vérité il était rongé par l'angoisse et la peur de perdre son frère. Ils n'étaient que des coquilles vides que Jenova avait délaissé, sans défense au milieu d'un monde totalement inconnu qui leur en voulait à mort. Tu m'étonnes qu'il se replie sur lui-même…

Va savoir si il tremblait pas plus de peur que de froid…

Reno ne tint plus, il se leva brusquement de son fauteuil faisant tressaillir Yazoo au passage. Ce dernier reposa son attention sur l'état plus que préoccupant Loz quand il sentit quelque chose de lourd et de chaud se poser sur ses épaules. Il leva le regarda vers Reno qui venait de lui poser une couverture sur le dos.

- « Je suis fait pour survivre dans des conditions extrêmes» hein?

-On s'est échappé avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de terminer leurs expérimentations… tenta Yazoo pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Reno le regarda alors que ses yeux verts Mako retournèrent scruter avec inquiétude le visage de son frère. Et en plus c'était lui qui se sentait gêné à cause du silence… mais c'était le monde à l'envers? Et il rigolait de son passé tragique? Décidément ce mec était vraiment chelou…

-Est-ce que tu as encore froid? Bégaya-t-il, comme gêné.

Yazoo détourna immédiatement son attention et encra ses yeux dans ceux du Turk qui étaient un peu paniqués.

-Non… Merci. Beaucoup.

-Essuie toi les cheveux, tu vas attraper la crève!

Reno alla s'asseoir en face de lui, sur le sol, tout en continuant de le regarder s'affairer du bout des doigts sur le front de son frère. D'un coup, il tira sur une cordelette reliée à une poignée qu'il attrapa et tira dessus pour ouvrir une porte de placard dans lequel se trouvait ce qui ressemblait à un réfrigérateur pour en sortir une bouteille en verre marron.

-Tiens. Bois ça, ça te ferra du bien. Dit il en la faisant rouler jusqu'à l'argenté.

Le plus jeune l'attrapa et l'examina attentivement.

-Ce n'est que de la bière, je pense pas que ça te fasse de mal.

Reno ouvrit sa bouteille et commença à en boire une longue gorgée alors que Yazoo lorgnait toujours sur sa bouteille close.

-Quoi? Demanda Reno quand il eu finit de boire. T'en veut pas?

L'autre fit non de la tête.

-Alors quoi? Tu n'aimes pas et t'es trop timide pour le dire? Ironisa-t-il.

-Tu ne m'attaches pas?

-Mais c'est quoi ton problème? Demanda le roux en se levant excédé et en se dirigeant vers l'argenté. Il s'accroupit devant lui et essaya de le fixer dans les yeux mais quand les yeux de chat du plus jeune se posèrent dans ceux du Turk, il ne put soutenir son regard.

Yazoo ne put répondre, ne comprenant pas la saute d'humeur de son geôlier.

-D'abord, tu te comportes comme un chat mouillé, après tu te démerdes je sais pas comment pour me faire sentir mal vis-à-vis de toi et après ça tu me demandes de t'attacher comme un petit prisonnier model… Je te le demande, c'est quoi ton problème?

Sa voix c'était calmée à la fin de sa phrase, comme si il s'était rendu compte de sa propre agressivité néanmoins il ne s'arrêta pas de le regarder quand il eu trouvé le courage de ne pas le fuir.

-Je… je ne sais pas…

Reno le regarda un dernier instant avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui, se laissant tomber contre le mur, à sa gauche et continua tout en buvant sa bière.

-J'imagine ce que tu te demandes… je sais bien que tu as peur, tu sais pas ce qui va vous arriver à toi et à ton frère et même si je n'ai aucune raison d'être sympa avec toi, je serais hypocrite en te disant que tu ne craints rien. Mais je peux au moins essayer de te paraître sympa jusqu'à ce qu'on ait reçut des ordres clairs en ce qui vous concernes. En attendant, bois un coup… ça te déliera peut être la langue.

Yazoo ne savait plus quoi faire. Entre ses sautes d'humeurs difficilement prévisibles et ses passades de calmes un peu trop accentuées, il se demandait si il n'était pas en train de se foutre de lui. Il le regarda avec des yeux complètements ahuris.

-Quoi? C'est juste pour passer le temps…

Était-il en train de le cuisiner pour lui soutirer des infos? Non, à en juger par la présente décontraction dont il faisait preuve, Yazoo comprit immédiatement…

C'était un comportement que des scientifiques adoptaient rarement mais de temps en temps ils leurs arrivaient pour des anniversaires, (ceux des scientifiques bien sur) de forcer sur la bouteille et d'être guillerets. Mais enfin… Comment un homme comme Reno pouvait se retrouver dans un état pareil juste en ayant avaler deux ou trois gorgées de bières…

Non, il n'était pas sous l'emprise de l'alcool, il fallait quand même qu'il soit assez conscient pour garder un œil sur lui, il devait seulement être fatigué. Si lui avait réussit à récupérer pendant la courte nuit qui avait précédée il se doutait que ce ne devait pas être le cas pour Reno.

-Tu sais, tu pourrais commencer par me donner ton nom. Moi c'est Reno.

C'est vrai qu'ils ne s'étaient pas donné leur nom. Ils n'en avaient pas eu besoin, ils s'étaient contentés au départ de se parler par des phrases courtes, des questions, des menaces et ils s'étaient certainement très mal imaginés s'appeler par leur nom pour quelques raisons que ce soit.

Après tout, qu'Est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire.

-Yazoo…

-Alors lui c'est Loz puisque l'autre… enfin, le plus jeune c'était Kadaj. Le patron l'a assez prononcé pour qu'il me reste gravé en mémoire tout comme son crochet du droit…

Le Turk se massa la mâchoire, un peu dans les nuages. Yazoo n'arrivait vraiment pas à voir si il était ivre ou seulement ailleurs.

Soudain un bruit assez gênant vint perturber le calme de l'hélico.

-Résister aux conditions extrêmes hein? Demanda Reno alors que le ventre de l'argenté gargouilla une seconde fois. T'en fait pas, j'ai de quoi nous caler.

L'argenté le regarda septique. Il devait certainement faire de l'humour. Mais blague à part, il se demanda comme il serait capable de donner à manger à son frère, lui aussi devait manger après tout mais ce n'était pas sa spécialité.

Il rouvrit le frigo et envoya un club sandwich à l'autre alors que lui faisait de même.

-Heureusement que la WRO pense à tout quand ils équipent ces engins sinon on serait mal.

Reno se rendit compte qu'il parlait beaucoup en comparaison du jeune homme et il se tourna donc vers ce dernier quand il le vit s'enfiler le sandwich sans faire de manière.

-Et ben… c'est plus de la faim c'est de la rage. T'es sûr qu'ils vous ont finis?

Un autre long silence de la part de Yazoo. Il regardait vers l'extérieur, en cherchant un moyen de définir l'heure. Il ne voulait pas le demander au Turk, peut être le prendrait-il comme une menace? Ou une esquisse de plan d'évasion alors que ce n'était que de la simple curiosité.

Il avala la dernière bouchée de son repas et se demanda si il serait impoli ou effronté d'en demander un second.

Mais Reno le comprit immédiatement. Il lui suffit de le regarder lui lancer son regard inquisiteur pour comprendre qu'il voulait quelque chose qu'il n'oserait pas demander et pas besoin de télépathie pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

-Tiens. Y en a quatre par personne et par jour. Étant donné qu'ils prévoient toujours pour une personne de plus on risque même d'avoir du rabe… si tu as faim, ne me demande pas… sert toi. Ne mange pas tout mais n'attend pas la permission.

Yazoo s'exécuta alors et alla ouvrir le placard et attrapa une autre collation, il hésita un instant regardant Reno comme un mort passerait devant le Cerbère avant de prendre dans sa main l'objet de sa convoitise et quand il fut certain que le Turk était plus intéressé par son propre repas il retourna s'asseoir près de son frère.

Entre deux bouchées l'argenté demanda:

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi être gentil avec moi?

-Tu penses que je suis gentil?

-Tu veux parler, tu me donnes à manger, à boire, de quoi me couvrir… et tu es gentil.

-Généralement je ne suis pas quelqu'un de méchant. Sauf peut être quand j'ai des interrogatoires musclés et encore, j'ai du mal à être mauvais comme ça. Et puis tu l'as dis… t'as aucune raison de t'en prendre à moi et de t'en fuir. Après manger je te remettrai les menottes, j'ai dans l'espoir de faire une sieste. Tu dois en avoir besoin toi aussi.

Yazoo acquiesça. Il avait dormit mais ne serait pas contre un peu de calme.

Il se sentit d'ailleurs assez fatigué après le repas, il était calé… Reno se rapprocha de lui et remit la menotte à son poignet droit.

-Comme ça au moins je suis sûr que tu ne pourras rien me faire pendant que je dors.

-Reno… je suis gaucher…

Le roux se tourna vers lui et le regarda fixement.

-Comme…

-Oui. Comme Sephiroth, j'aurai du m'en souvenir. Moi aussi. Il s'arrêta un instant, réfléchit et lui menotta la main gauche et la relia ainsi à sa main droite.

-Tu sais, je ne remets pas en doute tes capacités en tant que Turk mais depuis que je suis ici, si j'avais eu envie de te tuer, ou te prendre en otage j'aurais eu trente-six occasions. Tu ne devrais pas révéler tes points forts et tes ponts faibles. C'est l'a première chose qu'on nous a apprise.

-Je retiendrai ton conseil. Reno s'allongea alors que Yazoo jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son frère et le roux s'en rendit compte.

-Viens. Lui lança-t-il, on échange de place. Yazoo se retrouva alors près de son frère et Reno sur sa gauche.

-Merci…

-Si il meurt tu serras plus prompte à le réanimer. Aïe mais t'es malade? Demanda le roux. Et puis pourquoi tu me frappes comme une fille?

-Tu préfèrerais un œil au beurre noir pour une vanne bidon? En revanche… ne dis plus jamais que je ressemble à une fille. La voix de Yazoo n'avait jamais été aussi grave et suave. Elle aurait certainement pu être sexy si le regard accompagnateur n'avait pas été aussi menaçant.

Alors que Reno déglutissait difficilement avant de s'allonger sans dire le moindre mot. Mais il était complètement barré ce mec, ou peut être un peu schizo. Il aurait pu lui envoyer un bon crochet du gauche et même du droit, aussi gaucher soit-il, il était capable de l'envoyer voir les étoiles grâce à ses deux mains… il n'en doutait pas. Mais alors pourquoi lui frapper l'arrière du crâne aussi mollement? Comme l'aurait fait une fille.

Reno commença à s'assoupir, il était loin d'être tranquille, pourtant il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de Yazoo. Comment en était-il arriver à lui faire confiance? C'était quand même leur ennemi… ok c'était la centième fois qu'il se le répétait et à chaque fois les mêmes arguments, il n'a pas franchement eu le choix, il n'était pas lui-même quand c'est arrivé, il a eu peur parce qu'il ne connaissait rien de la vie… c'était la première fois de sa vie que Reno n'arrivait pas à cerner une personne. Généralement quand il regardait les gens, il arrivait clairement à voir ce qu'ils étaient. Pas besoin de parler des heures, en même temps aujourd'hui tout le monde se ressemble.

Mais pas lui.

Tout comme Yazoo, Reno était différent, c'était peut être ça qui faisait de lui une personne perspicace. Sa vie maudite dans les taudis de Midgar devaient y être pour beaucoup, tout le monde connaissait le passé de Reno et il ne s'en cachait pas, au contraire, pour lui c'était une fierté, c'était là bas qu'il avait tout apprit, comment survivre, comment faire confiance au gens et surtout de quelle manière reconnaître les bons des méchants.

Une fois de plus, Reno n'arrivait pas à caser Yazoo dans une des ses deux catégories.

C'est là qu'il s'endormit, pendant que le jeune homme qui hantait ses raisonnements regardait attentivement son frère dont la respiration était calme, il n'avais pas l'air de souffrir simplement de dormir, profondément. C'est ainsi que l'argenté leva les yeux vers la porte de l'hélico, celle où on pouvait y voir l'extérieur, les nuages revenaient et semblaient décider à faire tomber de la neige. Pas de chance pour le pauvre Turk à ses côtés qui tremblotait.

Yazoo retira la couverture précédemment prêtée et la déposa sur ses épaules. Lui n'avait plus froid, il avait quelque chose de plus réconfortant. Il lui avait fait confiance. Ce que ses frères avaient eu tant de mal à lui donner.

L'eau était redevenue froide, à force d'y rester pour profiter de la chaleur et du calme, Yazoo en avait presque oublier que la personne avec qui il avait passé ses trois derniers jours était juste derrière la porte à veiller que personne n'entre.

Soudain alors qu'il se levait pour se laver enfin, il vit dans le reflet du miroir en face les traces noires sur son corps. Qu'Est-ce que cela pouvait bien entre? Quelle genre de maladie pouvait être incurable à ce point? Est-ce que Reno avait été contaminé? Et Loz? Il fallait qu'il aille le voir et surtout qu'il parle à Vexen.

Il sortit de la baignoire après avoir rincé les résidus de savons puis se regarda une seconde fois dans le miroir, de près cette fois-ci. Ses yeux n'avaient jamais été aussi livides, pales, généralement le vert qui brillait à l'intérieur de ceux-ci était semblable à la rivière de la vie mais à présent, ils étaient banales. Bleu-vert comme auraient très bien pu l'être ceux de n'importe qui. Et sa peau, elle était encore plus blanche, ce blanc qu'ont les morts une fois que toute chaleur les a quitté.

Sans parler des cernes et de son corps trop maigre. Ce devenait urgent, dans très peu de temps il retrouverait le petit garçon qu'il voyait dans le reflet de la vitre tintée de sa « chambre » stérilisée. Ce garçon qui lui rappelait à chaque fois qu'il était proche de la mort, ce garçon qui n'avait plus un cheveux, ce gosse qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais revoir et de ne plus jamais être.

Il prit les vêtements qui avaient été mis à sa disposition, un jogging noir, un tee-shirt gris et une veste de survêtement noire. Les chaussures étaient des basquets noires et blanches qui lui allaient à la bonne taille. Il frappa à la porte pour prévenir Reno puis ouvrit la porte juste après. Mais ce ne fut pas le roux qu'il trouva derrière sa porte mais le brun aux cheveux longs. Tseng.

Son regard furieux se posa sur Yazoo qui avait réussit à trouver au fond de lui suffisamment de joie pour sourire au roux et quelle ne fut pas sa déconfiture quand il comprit qu'il avait en face de lui une personne qui n'avait cure de ses sourires. Surtout, une personne que ses frères s'étaient amusés à torturer.

Il respira un coup avant de lui demander en affrontant ses yeux impassibles:

-Où est Reno?

-Il s'entretient avec le Président. Ce qui sera ton cas quand tu seras prêt.

Yazoo resta interdit pendant un instant, il était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Est-ce que Reno lui avait parler de tout ce qu'il lui avait dit? De ce qu'ils avaient partagé là bas? Lui avait-il fait part de ses explications? À en juger par l'air furieux de l'homme en face de lui, Reno avait gardé ses secrets pour lui.

-Tes mains.

-Pardon? Demanda l'argenté, perdu.

-Je n'ai aucune confiance en toi, tes mains.

Yazoo comprit, il lui demandait de tendre les mains pour lui passer les menottes, une chose que Reno n'aurait certainement pas fait après leur discussion.

Tseng tira sur les menottes et fit comprendre à Yazoo qu'il devait se dépêcher pour ne pas faire attendre le Président. Il faisait nuit à ce moment là, le jeune homme s'en rendit compte quand il traversa un couloir dont une partie du mur était vitrée. Le président avait reprit ses quartiers à Edge, au sommet d'une tour qui serait très certainement le nouveau centre névralgique de la Société Shin-Rha.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une grande porte et Tseng frappa pour recevoir l'ordre d'entrer quelques secondes plus tard. Dans le grand bureau nouvellement aménagé, sentant encore la peinture fraîche, se trouvait le président ainsi que Reno, debout devant lui.

Assis derrière son bureau le président se leva quand il vit le jeune argenté baisser la tête à sa vue. Il ne portait plus ses vêtements destinés à cacher ses géostigmats, son visage était totalement visible et l'argenté, malgré le regard furtif, avait pu constater à quel point il était bel homme. Le chef des Turks s'écarta alors que le blond s'approchait, son air hautain collé au visage comme un grain de beauté, le rendant terriblement attirant et repoussant à la fois.

-Alors c'est toi. Des trois terribles clones de Sephiroth, le seul encore conscient à ce jour, c'est toi? Tu comprends ma déception. Si celui qui est inconscient dans mon sous sol était encore debout je l'aurais bien pris comme garde du corps, je l'aurais intégré au SOLDAT, voir même comme membre permanant des Turks. Mais toi… qu'Est-ce que je peux bien faire de toi?

Rufus voulut poser sa main sur sa tête pour la lui faire redresser mais le plus jeune se recula violement, ne souhaitant pas contaminer le président avec sa maladie potentielle.

Tseng l'attrapa fermement et Reno s'interposa.

-Quoi? Demanda le blond alors que le jeune Turk s'approchait. Il baisse la tête comme un chien après ce qu'il a fait et il n'ose même pas me regarder? Rufus attrapa Yazoo par les cheveux, il n'eu d'autres choix que d'obtempérer, vue la poigne. Il tira un peu pour lui faire relever la tête mais quand il vit qu'une partie des cheveux du clone de Sephiroth lui restait dans la main, il le lâcha immédiatement.

-Qu'Est-ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-il à Reno et Tseng avant de poser ses yeux sur le concerné. Qu'est que tu as? C'est quoi ça? Hurla-t-il.

-Patron vous ne devriez pas vous emporter ainsi… tenta Tseng.

Il lui lança les cheveux à la figure et Yazoo perdit toutes sensation dans les jambes et le Turk qui le portait sentit le poids de l'individu entre ses bras doubler. Il le lâcha et il tomba sur les genoux tout en laissant quelques larmes s'écouler de ses yeux, Reno s'en rendit compte et ne put rester impassible, il alla s'accroupir à ses côtés mais le président l'en empêcha et le regarda pour le dissuader de se mettre à son niveau.

-Monsieur, je vous jure qu'il me parlera.

-Je me fiche qu'il parle. Il aurait mieux fait de mourir dans l'explosion. J'aurais eu plus l'utilité avec ses deux frères mais je ferais quoi de cette loque? Il n'est pas foutu de se tenir debout comme un homme. J'ai mon quota de femme chez les Turks. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une mauviette.

Ce discours l'argenté l'avait déjà entendu longuement durant toute sa vie.

« Il aurait mieux fait de mourir à la naissance » « Je ne savais pas qu'on avait eu une fille » « Mais c'est quoi ce résidu de sperme mal fécondé, bon sang? »

Il avait apprit à les encaisser mais maintenant que tout était terminé, il ne se laisserait pas faire. Non, plus maintenant.

-Je ne suis pas un animal. Je suis un être humain, si vous en douter…

-Ne me parle pas! Hurla le président en lui envoyant une gifle violente.

-Non! Je parlerai! À chaque fois que vous m'écraserez, je me relèverai!

Il se releva sur ses jambes, il dépassait de quelques centimètres le président qui le regardait avec inquiétude.

-C'est à cause de vous que mon frère est mort, de vous aussi que nous avons du fuir et c'est vous aussi qui avez fait de nous ce que nous sommes! Vous nous avez crées!

-Je te demande pardon? Qu'Est-ce que j'ai avoir là dedans moi?

-C'est la Shin-Rha qui est responsable.

-Monsieur Le Président. Veuillez m'excuser… je voudrai, avec votre permission mener de l'enquête sur cette affaire.

Tous se tournèrent et firent face à Reeve Tuesti accompagné de Vincent Valentine.

-Qui vous a permit d'entrer?

-Heu… je fais toujours partie de la Compagnie et…

-Pas vous Tuesti! Rufus lança un regard glacial à Vincent.

-Ayant eu affaire personnellement au professeur Hojo, je pense pouvoir vous être d'une grande aide.

Yazoo rit, alors qu'il regardait Vincent.

-Que savez-vous d'Hojo, Valentine. Demanda le président en se retournant vers l'ancien Turk sans faire plus attention à l'argenté.

-Je sais très bien de quoi il est capable. Qui sait ce qu'il a pu faire à ces gamins. Est-ce qu'ils vous on déjà parlé de la finalité de votre projet? Demanda Vincent en posant enfin ses yeux pourpres sur le plus jeune.

-Projet J, dit JENOVA, création et formation d'une élite de soldat. Annonça-t-il, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Comprenant les testes de résistance au Mako et développement des capacités humaine par celui-ci.

-C'est pour cela qu'ils n'étaient pas eux même quand ils nous ont attaqué. C'était le Mako et les gènes de Jenova. Proposa Reno qui avait comprit cela depuis un long moment.

-Est-ce que vous pensez comme moi? Demanda Reeve.

-Oui. Si les gènes de Jenova sont en partie responsables de ce qu'ils ont fait…

-Alors Sephiroth n'était qu'une victime. Conclu Vincent.

-Pardon? Allez raconter ça aux survivants de Nibelheim! Je sais pas si ils le prendront comme une bonne nouvelle et que ça arrangera quoi que ce soit. Intervint Tseng.

-Pour faire court! Abrégea le Président en retournant s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Tuesti et Valentine, je vous charge des recherches sur le cratère Nord Mais je vous préviens vous ne levez pas le petit doigts sans mon consentement en amont pour quelques recherches que ce soit. Tseng! Envoie cette expérience ratée au troisième sous-sol et dit au Docteur Vexen qu'il s'occupe de lui. Reno! Tu peux rentrer chez toi.

Tseng tira sur le bras de l'argenté, pendant le trajet, Yazoo se demanda où il l'emmenait. Qu'y avait-il au troisième sous-sol? Généralement, ce sont des laboratoires, des salles d'interrogatoires, des cellules, la morgue… certainement pas un endroit où il pourra prendre du bon temps.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur de droite alors que tous prirent celui de gauche, Reno regarda l'argenté suivre docilement le Turk puis finalement croisa son regard, il était perdu, encore plus que lors de leur rencontre dans la forêt. Il lui faisait de la peine. Comment pouvait-il rentrer chez lui en se disant que ce pauvre gosse allait être enfermé quelque part, livré aux mains du docteur Vexen, qui ne rassurait personne.

Ils avaient passés trois jours l'un près de l'autre, Yazoo lui avait confié ses secrets les plus intimes et pas des plus glorieux, toute son histoire, les expériences, les tortures, les entraînements, l'éloignement de ses frères, leurs changements… Reno connaissait pas mal de choses sur lui et il savait surtout qu'il avait peur de ce qui allait lui arriver et qu'il était trop peureux et trop timide pour demander des explications. Il avait l'impression de l'abandonner.

Déjà au bout de trois jours, Reno avait eu une idée. Elle n'avait fait que traversée son esprit mais il ne s'était pas attardé sur celle-ci. « Et si je l'aidai à s'enfuir? » Oui mais pour aller où? Et son frère qui avait besoin de soin? Il ne l'aurait pas abandonné même en le sachant entre des mains expertes. Et puis les conséquences seraient désastreuses si il le retrouvait après. Il serait sans doutes tué. C'est comme ça qu'elle avait quittée l'esprit du roux mais maintenant qu'il y repensait, il se sentait mal de l'avoir emmener ici.

Il lui faisait pitié. Attaché comme un vulgaire animal, exactement de la même manière que lui l'avait attaché. N'avait-il pas été lié assez longtemps par le passé? Il marchait vers un avenir qu'il ne connaissait pas, quelque chose d'incertain.

Finalement Reno ressortit de l'ascenseur alors que celui de Yazoo était déjà parti. Il se dirigea à toute vitesse vers le bureau de Rufus, il frappa et entra avant d'avoir une quelconque réponse.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Reno? Demanda le jeune blond alors qu'il enfilait une veste, prêt à partir.

-Que comptez vous lui faire?

-Moi? Rien. Et puis en quoi ça te concerne. Rentre chez toi.

-Dites moi ce que vous allez lui faire. Il est terrorisé à l'idée qu'il puisse un jour retourner dans un laboratoire et subir encore les mêmes tortures.

-Et comment sais-tu cela?

-Il me l'a dit.

-Ha… vous êtes donc amis? Le nargua le président.

-Je voudrai simplement renter chez moi avec l'esprit léger.

-De quoi tu te sens coupable? Si tu n'es plus capable de faire ton travail impartialement Reno…

-Non! Ce n'est pas ça. Je sais que ce qu'ils ont fait est inacceptable mais que connaissaient-ils de la vie? Ils ont été enfermé toute leur vie pour subir des testes qui au final n'ont servi à rien. Ils auraient put être de véritable allié mais au lieu de ça, les expériences ont foiré et ils ont été traités comme de véritables rats de laboratoire.

-Reno rentre chez toi.

-Monsieur...

-Continue d'insister et je te déclare inapte au travail. Si tu commences à t'attacher à tous les ennemis que l'on croise, ça va être difficile. Si tu ne veux pas rentrer fait comme d'habitude, va dans un bar, bois à n'en plus pouvoir et rentre avec une belle blonde à gros arguments. Mais ne te détourne pas de ton vrai travail!

Le président passa devant lui, éteignit la lumière et allait sortir quand le roux lui annonça:

-Il a dit quelque chose. À propos du professeur Hojo…

Reno se rappela la conversation qu'il avait eu avec l'argenté:

« -Je me demande bien ce qu'a dit le Professeur Hojo quand il a vu qu'on s'était évadé.

-Qu'Est-ce que tu veux dire par là? Quand as-tu vu le professeur Hojo pour la dernière fois?

-Il y a deux semaines.»

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p>Et voilà! n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous aimez, ce que vous n'aimez pas, si quelque chose vous chagrine, si vous avez des suggestions, elles sont la bienvenue.<p>

En tout cas, je remercie encore tous ceux qui se manifestent par de rewievs, des follows et des ajouts aux favoris mais aussi à ceux qui lisent sans commenter. J'espère que vous trouvez tous autant que vous être le plaisir de lire cette fiction.

à Plus

Ryuuketsu-Chan


	4. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour tout le monde. Me tapez pas! je sais que je n'ai pas donné signe de vie depuis ... Heu... Longtemps? Enfin, votre vie ne dépend pas de mes publications alors ça va, je culpabilise moins.. **

**Voici donc la suite **

**Pour mon anniv j'avais demandé à ce que les persos de final Fantasy me soient offert, juste Yazoo à la limite ou Reno mais les droits ne m'ont pas été cédés... Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas. Même pas Vexen et Zexion qui appartiennent à la saga Kingdom Hearts. **

* * *

><p><strong>La Vie Ne Tient qu'à un cheveu <strong>

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

><p>-Comment ça deux semaines? Reno, te rends-tu compte que c'est impossible?<p>

-Pourtant c'Est-ce qu'il m'a certifié. Sa description était fidèle.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit avant dans ce cas-là?

-Ça m'était sorti de la tête… répondit-il, un peu gêné.

-Sortit de la tête, Reno? Quoi qu'il en soit c'est impossible.

-C'est bien ce que je me suis dit. Mais il a été catégorique. C'était bien le professeur Hojo. Brun avec des cheveux longs et gras, des lunettes rondes, le corps voûté et comme l'a dit Yazoo, une humeur changeante en fonction de la pression atmosphérique.

-C'est impossible… Quel intérêt il aurait eu à nous dire que Hojo était vivant?

-Et bien simplement parce qu'il n'est pas sensé savoir que le professeur est mort. Pour lui le voir n'a rien de bizarre. Il n'est pas au courant de ce qui s'est passé avec Sephiroth…

-Je vais mettre Tseng sur l'affaire. Toi tu rentres chez toi. Ne discute pas. Termina le Président, voyant que le Turk était sur le point de protester.

Le plus jeune laissa son supérieur entrer dans l'ascenseur et le laissa partir, sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Reno de s'écraser, même devant son Boss. C'était une marque de faiblesse et d'aussi loin qu'il s'en rappelait, le Président l'avait personnellement choisi pour sa force de caractère. Est-ce qu'il s'impliquait vraiment trop? Est-ce qu'ils étaient devenus trop proches et lui plus suffisamment objectif?

En même temps, passer trois jours près d'une personne, même si on ne sait rien d'elle au départ partager la moitié d'un placard à balais n'était pas totalement innocent. Et puis Reno était incapable de s'enlever de la tête la couleur si profonde et intrigante de ses pupilles et celle de ses cheveux. Cette ressemblance si frappante avec le grand Général. La chaleur de sa peau quand il était sorti du lac. Et la tristesse dans ses yeux quand il regardait son cadet, l'inquiétude qui se lisait si clairement.

Oui, à présent, un lien très fort les liait. Mais que pouvait-il y faire. Il avait seulement l'espoir qu'il ne lui arrive rien, et c'était vraiment ce qu'il pouvait lui souhaiter de mieux. A présent, c'était lui qui était pieds et poings liés.

Pourtant alors qu'il attendait l'ascenseur, Reno se dit que le Docteur Vexen n'était peut-être pas la meilleure personne pour régler ce genre de chose. Vu leur premier contact dans la salle de bain, Yazoo ne devait certainement pas être rassuré.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Reno se préoccupait d'autre chose que sa propre vie. Il était en train de s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Quand il était gamin, seule sa survie comptait et même le jour où il avait été certain qu'il était sorti d'affaire, le jour où un homme vêtu de blanc était venu lui tendre la main dans les taudis, il avait été incapable de penser à autres choses que sa vie, son bienêtre et comment il allait faire pour rattraper toutes ces années de misères.

Malgré tout, quand la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit au rez-de-chaussée il sortit, marcha lentement dans le grand hall d'entrée qui commençait lentement à se vider. Devant la porte vitrée du bâtiment fraichement reconstruit, il reconnut les silhouettes du commandant Tuesti et de Vincent Valentine qui discutaient certainement de leur future mission concernant l'argenté.

Il s'approcha d'eux, se sentant obligé de leur parler de la découverte à propos de leur savant fou préféré et surtout, toutes les informations qu'il avait récolté sur le plus jeune durant ses trois jours. Pourtant quand Reno leur parla des différentes expériences que Yazoo avait évoquées, L'ancien Turk ne sembla pas étonné. Après tout lui aussi était passé entre ses mains.

Les yeux rouges de Vincent le considérèrent une petite seconde avant de lui demander:

-Pourquoi s'est-il confié aussi aisément à toi? De ce que j'ai observé quand ils étaient dans la cité des anciens, il est rare qu'il parle. Même à ses frères. Il n'exprime ni ses sentiments, ni ses opinions. Il reste à l'écart et ses frères se préoccupent rarement de lui. Je trouve même étrange qu'il ait tenu à sauver son frère vu la façon dont il le traitait…

-Peut-être qu'il aime ça? Voulu plaisanter Reeve.

-Non… il, il n'a plus que lui. C'est la dernière chose à laquelle il peut encore se raccrocher. Et puis ses frères aussi agissaient peut être sous emprise de Jenova… qui sait. Ajouta Reno.

-Si le président te voit encore ici, tu risques d'avoir des ennuis.

-Faites en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien, c'est tout ce que je vous demande.

-Qu'Est-ce qui t'arrive Reno? C'est son charme qui a fait effet sur toi? Demanda Reeve.

-Qu'Est-ce que vous dites? Je me fais seulement du souci, il se tourna et continua son chemin.

Le commandeur se tourna vers son ami et lui dit:

-C'est bien ce que je dis, qu'il se fasse du souci pour quelqu'un autre que lui… c'est pas normal. Il laissa éclater un rire clair tandis que Vincent se contenta de le regarder partir tout en esquissant un petit sourire, bien à l'abri des regards sous son cache-nez rouge.

Reno rentra chez lui, passa un coup de fil à Rude, histoire de savoir si il allait bien, des fois que sa petite escapade dans la neige ne l'est atteint. Une fois certain qu'il se portait comme un charme, il hésita.

Premièrement, ce que lui avait conseillé le président n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise idée. Sortir, histoire d'oublier ce jeune argenté complètement perdu avec une jeune femme à « gros arguments » comme l'avait dit le blond. Ce qui était d'ailleurs assez étrange venant d'un homme généralement très courtois et polit. Mais d'un autre côté il se sentait fatigué. Il décida de rentrer chez lui quand il constata qu'il commençait à neiger. De la neige à Midgar…

Il entra dans le hall de l'immeuble, monta les escaliers pour arriver au troisième étage et fut accueilli par la chaleur de son appartement. Ça changeait du froid permanant qui régnait dans l'hélico. Même collé à l'argenté qui dégageait une certaine chaleur pour le moins agréable, le froid lui avait mordu la peau jusqu'à l'os.

Quand il entra dans la douche et que l'eau chaude toucha sa peau, il se sentit enfin bien. Il avait été un peu jaloux que l'argenté puisse se détendre avant son entretien avec le président alors que lui n'avait pas eu la chance d'en faire autant. Mais pour le moment il était content de pouvoir enfin détendre ses muscles. Il n'y avait plus de menace. Tout allait enfin reprendre son cours normal.

La Shin Rha allait se reconstruire lentement mais surement. Plus de terroristes, plus de géostigmates. Plus de Sephiroth.

Pourtant Reno se sentait préoccuper par l'avenir du jeune argenté et de son frère. Qu'Est-ce que le président comptait faire? Les enfermer? Comme n'importe quels criminels? Les juger? Les tuer? Ils n'étaient pas n'importe qui. Ils avaient souffert pour le « bien » de l'humanité afin de trouver la formule du super Soldat en boite. Grandir dans un laboratoire avec pour seul famille des frères qui s'intéressent essentiellement à leur propre survie n'était absolument pas un cadre de vie épanouissant.

Sans parler des différentes tortures qui leur avaient été infligées. Aussi bien psychologique que physique. Ils ne connaissaient rien du monde dans lequel ils avaient été lâchés. Comment voulez-vous qu'ils comprennent que ce qu'ils font est mal?

Il n'avait aucune notion de bien et de mal. Quoi que Yazoo avait beaucoup de difficultés à faire du mal volontairement. Rien que durant leur combat en face à face, Reno savait parfaitement qu'il l'avait ménagé. Sinon il serait mort depuis longtemps. Il n'avait quasiment levé les yeux de son frère comateux durant tout l'isolement, inquiet.

Il était incapable de faire du mal, Yazoo était fondamentalement quelqu'un de bien.

Un peu comme l'avait été Sephiroth à ses débuts. Certes le général était arrogant, imbus de lui-même mais il était toujours inquiet du devenir d'autrui. Bien sûr avant qu'il ne découvre tout à propos du projet J. Après ça il s'assimilait plus à Kadaj….

Yazoo était calme et posé il représentait tout à fait ce qu'était Sephiroth quand il était jeune. Penser que Yazoo et ses frères étaient de véritables machines à tuer et qu'ils étaient totalement illettrés…

Reno se rappela cette découverte alors qu'il était avec l'argenté dans l'hélicoptère.

Il s'allongea sur son lit, fixant le plafond et s'endormit en pensant à ce qui c'était passé.

* * *

><p>L'argenté regardait son frère toujours inconscient avec inquiétude alors que Reno dormait à points fermés. Ses doigts caressaient doucement le front humide du jeune colosse pour se rassurer lui-même que tout irait bien. Alors qu'il voulait se lever pour regarder au travers du hublot, il se rappela qu'il était attaché au roux.<p>

Il soupira. Il en avait marre de la grisaille intérieure de la carlingue. Ça lui rappelait l'intérieur de leur chambre ou celui des laboratoires et des salles d'entrainement. Quand ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la forêt des anciens, Yazoo avait apprécié ses longues balades dans la forêt pour profiter de la fraicheur du soir, pouvoir contempler les étoiles à loisir et surtout voir la couleur du ciel que ce soit le jour ou la nuit, c'était tellement nouveau de pouvoir regarder le ciel quand il en avait envie.

Mais là il devait avouer qu'il en avait marre de voir tout ce gris.

Reno dormait depuis bien trente minutes et Yazoo avait su repérer des signes qui ne trompent pas. Le Turk n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Son souffle était bref, perturbé et peu régulier. Il se tournait souvent pour changer de position, signe qu'il n'était pas à l'aise. Même inconscient il n'était pas rassuré par la présence de l'argenté.

Malgré son estomac plein, un repos partiellement retrouvé et son frère à ses côtés, Yazoo ne pouvait faire disparaître le nœud qui tordait son estomac. Reno lui avait bien dit qu'il ignorait ce qu'allaient lui faire les membres de la Shin-Rha mais en un sens ça ne le réconfortait pas. Cette incertitude constante le rendait malade. Soudain il sentit son corps devenir lourd, ses pensées se mêlèrent les unes aux autres, ses muscles s'engourdissaient et la seule chose qu'il eut envie de faire était s'allonger, près de son frère, dans ses bras et dormir.

Il ne comprenait pas. Il avait pourtant dormit quand l'hélico était en vol et d'après les indications brumeuses du Turk, Yazoo savait qu'il avait dû dormir pendant au moins 4h. Ce n'était certes pas suffisant pour rattraper tout le sommeil qui lui manquait mais il avait estimé que ça suffisait et que l'état de Loz était plus préoccupant que le sien. Mais pour l'heure il n'arrivait même plus à garder les yeux ouverts. La chaleur réconfortante qui l'enveloppa le rassura.

Cette soudaine fatigue l'irrita un peu parce qu'il se disait que si ils n'avaient pas été les prisonniers des Turks, il serait certainement perdu dans la forêt avec son frère sur le dos et pour seules motivations la survie et la liberté. Il ne se serait pas permis de laisser tomber Loz ainsi. Mais Est-ce qu'il en aurait eu la force?

Fatigué comme il l'était en cet instant, alors que son estomac était plein et qu'il avait dormi un certain temps, comment aurait-il pu avancer, seul, mort de faim et exténué?

Il s'endormit alors que ses yeux continuaient pourtant de lutter.

Reno lui de son côté dormait également, faisant face au dos de l'argenté qui s'était tourné face à son frère. Il se serait bien calé sur sa poitrine pourtant il se ravisa, ne sachant pas dans quel état il pouvait être. Le visage de Loz était assez détendu, seule sa mâchoire se contractait de temps à autres signe que son corps était parcouru de spasmes douloureux. Par moment quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front que Yazoo s'empressait de faire disparaître d'un revers de main.

Il y avait bien longtemps que Loz n'avait pas été aussi malade. Mais en temps normal Yazoo ne s'en serait que peu préoccupé puisque les scientifiques avaient au moins cette utilité-là. Dans son sommeil, Loz s'agita et Yazoo reçut un coup alors qu'il essayait de le calmer. Sa mâchoire le lançait à présent, Reno se réveilla quand il sentit la menotte qu'il avait autour du poignet tirer.

-Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il en se levant. Il vit Yazoo se tenir la mâchoire alors que Loz commençait à s'agiter plus fortement, devenant dangereux pour eux et pour lui-même.

Reno savait très bien comment remédier à ce problème mais seul il n'y arriverait pas. Il se mit sur le colosse, pour essayer de l'immobiliser mais il aurait bien eu besoin de Rude. Il se tourna vers l'argenté et lui demanda:

-Ouvre le placard là-bas! Fait vite!

Yazoo regarda attentivement le placard indiqué par le roux, il l'ouvrit et en sortit une trousse de secours dans laquelle se trouvait tout un tas de choses qu'il connaissait très bien; des seringues, des compresses, de quoi recoudre, de l'alcool et d'autres choses encore.

-Prend une seringue marquée Mako+ 3.

Reno regardait Loz s'agiter, la douleur devait certainement le tenir au corps et revenir par intermittence, il devait calmer la douleur pour qu'il retourne à son état initialement calme. Mais pour le moment il voyait l'autre argenté resté immobile devant la trousse de secours, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

- Apporte-moi la trousse!

Yazoo s'exécuta, la lui donna, se débarrassant de toutes ses choses qui le répugnaient.

Reno excédé attrapa la seringue en question et la planta dans le bras de l'argenté. Yazoo se détourna de lui, incapable de voir une fois de plus son frère être piqué, même si c'était pour son bien. Une fois totalement calmé, Reno lâcha Loz et se tourna vers le plus âgé des deux frères et se rendit compte qu'il était totalement perturbé.

-Qu'Est-ce que t'as? Demanda Reno, énervé. C'est pas compliqué ce que je te demande! Faut vraiment être illettré pour pas réussir à faire ça! Mako +3 tu sais lire au moins? Hurla-t-il en lui montrant la seringue.

L'argenté baissa la tête, laissant ses cheveux cacher son visage rougissant de honte.

-Non je ne sais pas lire !

-Pardon?

-Je ne sais pas lire. Ni écrire. Ajouta-t-il, plus calme.

-Comment ça tu ne sais pas lire et écrire? Tu te fous de moi? Tu vas me faire croire que les scientifiques ne vous ont pas appris à lire et à écrire?

-Je ne plaisante pas! S'emporta le plus jeune. Dans son regard se lisait clairement la honte et la gêne.

Reno sourit.

-Pour ses crevards de scientifiques c'était plus important de vous donner de quoi vous battre plutôt que de quoi réfléchir… Comment vous avez fait pour survivre jusqu'à maintenant?

-Kadaj est… était le plus malin de nous trois, il savait quelques mots et savait très bien se débrouiller pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait quand il le voulait…

-Donc tu n'es pas capable d'écrire ton prénom ou celui de tes frères?

Pour unique réponse l'argenté baissa la tête, se cachant une fois de plus derrière ses cheveux.

Reno se rendit compte qu'il venait de toucher un point sensible. Comment pouvait-il se rattraper?

C'était amusant de penser à rattraper ces erreurs alors que quelques heures auparavant, sa seule envie était de le laisse mourir de faim et de froid au fond du cratère Nord. Il voyait l'argenté d'avantage comme un enfant perdu, abandonné qui cherchait ses marques.

L'argenté s'avança vers le roux et le regarda dans les yeux:

-Merci.

-De quoi?

-Pour mon frère. Merci de l'avoir aidé.

-Si je n'avais rien fait tu m'aurais démonté la tête et s'il apprenait que je n'avais rien fait c'est lui qui m'aurait fait la tête au carré même si au choix je préfère que ce soit fait par toi…

L'argenté compris parfaitement le sous-entendu sur sa force et lui asséna un coup derrière la tête, une fois de plus.

-Tu ne disais pas ça quand tu apprenais à voler avec les oiseaux. S'amusa l'argenté en se remémorant leur combat en ville.

-Tu ne disais pas ça non plus quand tu bouffais la terre il y a pas six heures.

Yazoo se redressa, repris son masque froid et détourna les yeux un peu vexé.

-Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es vexé? Demanda le roux. Je pourrais en faire tout autant. Ça ne m'a pas fait non plus très plaisir de me faire battre par…

L'argenté se tourna vers le Turk afin de le défier de terminer sa phrase par toutes sortes d'allusions à sa féminité ou sa corpulence.

-Par quelqu'un de plus jeune que moi….

Yazoo plissa les yeux et pencha la tête sur le côté, sachant pertinemment que le Turk avait changé la fin de sa phrase de peur de s'attirer les foudres de son prisonnier.

-Qui te dit que je suis plus jeune que toi?

-T'as quel âge?

-Quel âge j'ai l'air d'avoir?

-J'en sais rien… ton frère doit en avoir 26, je sais pas 22, 23...

-J'ai 24 ans et Loz à deux ans de moins que moi... Cracha l'argenté.

-T'as 24 piges? Putain mais… quel âge avait Kadaj?

-À peine 17.

-Bordel. Il était tellement jeune…

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Ajouta l'argenté en allant se caler contre son frère tout en caressant une fois de plus son front. Le fait d'évoquer ainsi son jeune frère l'irrita un peu et il ne put empêcher une larme de couler. Elle fut la seule mais Reno la vit couler le long de son visage et resta totalement immobile, incapable de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit pour rassurer le jeune homme qui était devant lui.

-Je suis désolé.

Yazoo leva les yeux vers Reno qui lui baissa la tête, vraiment désolé pour ce qui lui arrivait.

-De quoi?

-Pour ton frère.

-Je ne comprends pas.

Reno fut étonné. Le ton de Yazoo était à la fois vraiment étonné et pourtant totalement ironique.

-Tu dis que tu es désolé mais pourtant c'était ça votre but initial, nous tuer…

« Heu… là il marque un point… »

Pensa Reno. Mais c'était pourtant la vérité, il était désolé et en même temps c'était son boulot, en effet. Alors pourquoi cette simple phrase lui faisait-elle autant de mal?

-Alors? Interrogea Yazoo.

-Alors quoi?

-Pourquoi tu es désolé?

« Il veut vraiment que je lui explique? »

-Heu… c'est un peu bizarre non?

L'argenté pencha la tête sur le côté dans l'attente d'une réponse de la part de son interlocuteur qui ne semblait pas apte à lui répondre.

-Au départ on est vos ennemis. Vous n'avez montré aucune pitié à vous battre contre nous. Tu as même souhaité plusieurs fois notre mort. Alors pourquoi maintenant c'est différent?

-Parce qu'avant on ne se connaissait pas peut être. Je sais pas vraiment. Mais avant, comme tu dis, on n'avait jamais discuté. Je ne savais rien de toi et de tes frères,

-Qu'Est-ce que tu sais de plus maintenant? Qu'on est des rats de laboratoire? Qu'on nous a enfermés toute notre vie? Ce que tu ressens c'est de la pitié. Tu peux bien te la garder!

S'il n'avait pas été attaché solidement par ces chaines, Yazoo se serait probablement levé pour aller s'isoler dans un coin afin de se calmer les nerfs. Il s'était emporté et c'était assez rare venant de sa part et le besoin de décompresser au calme était important pour lui. Pourtant Reno ne semblait pas de cet avis.

-Oui c'est vrai, il y a de la pitié dans ce que je ressens mais Est-ce que tu peux me le reprocher? Une partie de moi compatie, parce que moi aussi j'ai eu une vie pourrie et ce qui vous est arrivé est cruel. Mais on ne pouvait pas le savoir. Vous vous êtes braqués, instantanément, vous avez sorti les griffes avant qu'on ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la porte de votre cage. Peut-être que si on avait parlé avant, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

Yazoo le regarda bouche bée. Il avait tellement raison. Mais en même temps, ils avaient appris à se défendre avant même d'être attaqué. C'était dans leur nature.

Une larme roula sur la joue de l'argenté. Il en avait tellement marre de se battre, il était épuisé de se démené pour sa survie. S'il n'en avait été de ses frères, il y a bien longtemps qu'il aurait abandonné et se serait laissé mourir.

Malgré ses longs cheveux cachant son visage, Reno comprit immédiatement que l'argenté avait craqué. Il ne sanglotait pas, ne reniflait pas mais pourtant il savait qu'il pleurait. Reno se demanda s'il devait faire quelque chose. Comment le prendrait-il? À de nombreuses reprises Yazoo lui avait montré qu'il ne souhaitait aucune aide.

Malgré tout le roux s'approcha du plus jeune et posa sa main sur son épaule et l'argenté se tourna vers lui ne laissant paraitre que ses yeux, plissés. Pourtant, même si ses yeux étaient menaçants, le Turk ne prit pas ombrage de ce regard mauvais et laissa sa main sur son épaule.

-Je sais que ça ne le ramènera pas. Que ton frère n'ira pas mieux et que ça ne te servira probablement à rien mais… Tu veux que je t'apprenne à écrire? Pas grand-chose… ton nom, celui de tes frères…

-Pourquoi tu ferais ça? Demanda-t-il de sa voix grave et rauque.

-Je sais pas. 50% pour passer le temps 50% pour me faire pardonner de t'avoir fait pleurer.

Dans l'esprit de Yazoo il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Pourquoi voulait-il faire ça pour lui alors que quelques minutes avant il lui avait dit qu'il lui faisait pitié?

-En général les gens qui ont pitié de toi font tout pour t'écraser. Pourquoi tu veux faire ça pour moi? C'est…

-Gentil? Sympa? Normal?

-Étrange…

Yazoo se sentit soudainement tout petit. Comme un gamin à qui on apprend les choses. Il essayait d'intégrer cette notion de gentillesse soudaine ou de normalité comme il le disait mais c'était quelque chose qui lui était totalement étranger.

Le Turk lut dans ses yeux son incompréhension et s'approcha un peu plus de lui et approcha sa main de son visage, laissant l'argenté interdit, se reculant, apeuré. Comme un chat, Yazoo recula et Reno ne bougea pourtant pas sa main, attendant que l'argenté comprenne qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal.

Une fois certain que le plus jeune fut certain qu'il ne serait pas frappé il le laissa faire.

D'un revers habile, Reno effaça la larme qui avait coulée et fit passer sa mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille afin de dégager son visage.

-Tu es très beau. Pourquoi tu te caches?

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un moment et Reno se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé à haute voix. En même temps c'était la vérité, il ressemblait tellement à Sephiroth…. Et tout le monde s'accordait à dire qu'il était fort séduisant. Mais pourquoi lui avait-il dit ça?

Yazoo rougit et ne prit pas la peine de s'en cacher. Il savait, à en croire les réactions du roux que ce compliment était sincère et le sentiment de se sentir apprécié par quelqu'un était nouveau pour lui. Yazoo sentit son cœur battre rapidement, plus rapidement que la normal, son ventre se noua et pourtant il ne trouva pas ça désagréable. C'était un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avec qui que ce soit. Pas même ses frères.

Il respira profondément pour reprendre ses couleurs d'origine.

-Je suis désolé… je ne voulais pas dire ça… enfin, pas que tu n'es pas beau, loin de là… mais Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça… Je m'enfonce là je crois.

-Un peu oui. Confirma Yazoo en souriant. Il eut envie de rire mais se retint.

-Bon, tu veux que je t'apprenne? Reprit le roux en oubliant tout le reste.

-Pourquoi pas.

Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi ça pourrait bien lui servir mais il fallait bien qu'ils passent le temps.

Reno se leva alors et s'en alla vers le poste de pilotage avec précipitation pour prendre de quoi écrire mais oublia bien vite le lien qui le reliait à l'argenté qui dut se lever un peu trop vite et se retrouva face au roux.

Il se contenta de le regarder l'air désolé, de peur de dire encore une idiotie et se pencha pour prendre le bloc note et le stylo.

Ils retournèrent s'asseoir près de Loz à qui Yazoo ne manqua pas de caresser une fois de plus le front et se tourna vers le roux qui était déjà en train d'écrire l'alphabet. Yazoo reconnu certaines des lettres qui étaient inscrites sur le papier. Il le regarda faire et se rendit compte que son écriture était, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu croire, souple et nette, très différente de celle des médecins qui semblaient faire des dessins abstraits qu'eux seuls semblaient pouvoir déchiffrer.

Une fois les 26 lettres inscrites Reno donna le stylo à l'argenté qui le prit naturellement dans sa main gauche et commença à recopier, scrupuleusement et maladroitement les lettres, essayant de les mémoriser en même temps.

Le Turk observa le visage de l'argenté, concentré sur son exercice. Ses yeux regardaient alternativement le modèle et sa propre réalisation. Il semblait tellement absorbé par ce qu'il était en train de faire. Une fois le Z inscrit sur la feuille, il sourit, satisfait de ce qu'il avait fait. Comme un élève fière de lui, il donna le bloc au roux comme à un instituteur.

Reno fut surpris par la rapidité avec laquelle il avait reproduit les lettres sur lesquelles il ne s'était jamais exercé. La surprise fut complète quand il se rendit compte que l'argenté avait recopié traits pour traits ses propres lettres qui étaient d'une perfection sans égale.

-Tu es certain de n'avoir jamais écrit?

-Rarement. Avoua sincèrement le plus jeune.

-Je crois qu'on va rapidement passer au niveau supérieur. Qu'Est-ce que tu voudrais écrire?

-Le nom de mes frères.

Reno le regarda, il aimait le regard du jeune homme qui sourit en regardant son frère inconscient. Il se pencha donc sur la feuille et se remémora les l'orthographe des prénoms des frères de l'argenté. Il les inscrit tous les deux et ajouta celui du plus âgé des trois frères.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais reconnaitre leur prénom?

Yazoo se concentra sur la feuille et scruta attentivement les différentes lettres et essaya de se rappeler leur sonorité.

- J. Kadaj.

-Oui. C'est ça.

-C'est simple.

-Certain mot son plus compliqué que d'autres.

Yazoo répéta l'exercice pour Loz ainsi que son prénom et les réécrivit ensuite. Le prisonnier regarda son « tortionnaire » pour qu'il lui inscrive d'autres mots. Reno se creusa donc la tête pour trouver des mots plus compliqués sur lesquels l'argenté pourrait se faire les dents. Il le regarda recopier scrupuleusement les lettres pour former les mots. Il profita que l'autre soit occupé pour s'allonger et tout en le regardant.

Yazoo appréciait de prouver qu'il était capable de faire quelque chose d'utile et de nouveau. Reno s'empressait à chaque fois de lui montrer que son travail était de bonne qualité, Yazoo rougissait instantanément et de se replongeait dans son exercice pour ne pas montrer sa gêne.

Peu habituer à recevoir des compliments sur ces réalisations.

Il s'empressa de le faire remarquer aux roux qui le regardaient avec insistance à chaque félicitation. Il raconta au roux les nombreuses fois où il s'était fait punir pour des raisons stupides ou les fois où il s'était retrouvé à avoir les moins bons résultats de ses frères et qu'il devait en subir les conséquences.

-Généralement, c'est le professeur Hojo qui nous punissait. Y a pas tant de temps, il nous avait punis tous les trois parce que je n'avais pas réussi à battre 60 hologrammes alors que Loz en avait fait 87.

Reno le regarda attentivement, cherchant comment une telle chose pouvait être vraie. Le professeur Hojo… même si personne ne l'avait vraiment vu mourir, il y avait tellement de temps que personne n'en avait entendu parler qu'il était quasiment certain qu'il était mort.

Et ce service secrètement gardé? Le président était-il au courant de tout cela? Financièrement il devait certainement être alimenté par quelqu'un. Était-ce quelque chose de tellement secret que même le président ne savait pas qu'il existait? Après tous les virements devaient se faire automatiquement.

Yazoo regardait attentivement son écriture et réécrivait plusieurs fois les mots qui étaient déjà écrits. Après avoir retenu les premiers, Reno lui en donna d'autres qu'il jugea neutre de sens pour l'argenté.

Le roux le regarda travailler, surpris de le voir aussi serin juste en écrivant des mots, il semblait tellement absorbé par l'exercice qu'il ne se préoccupait plus trop de l'état de son frère et de la réalité des choses.

Même si tout était sous contrôle et que Reno aimait se calme ambiant, il n'avait qu'une envie, que Rude revienne.

Alors qu'il regardait ailleurs, Reno fut interpelé par la respiration saccadée du plus jeune. Il se tourna donc vers lui et le regarda alors que l'autre s'empressa de baisser la tête, fuyant son regard.

-Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a?

-Rien. Affirma-t-il.

-Toi tu veux me demander quelque chose. Alors accouche. Qu'Est-ce que tu veux? T'as faim? T'as soif? Froid? Chaud?

-Comment tu écrits Sephiroth?

Ce n'était que ça. Il avait souvent le don de faire une montagne de pas grande chose et là encore on en avait une preuve.

-Comment tu l'écrirais? Lui demanda le roux pour faire un exercice supplémentaire.

L'argenté regarda son alphabet et chercha dans les différents modèles de mots et commença à tenter une orthographe approximative. Cette fois son écriture était très différente, pas sûre, brouillon. Reno regarda et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Cefiros. Pourquoi pas. S'amusa Reno.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se rendit compte que l'orthographe de ce prénom avait quelque chose de classieux, de grand et qui collait bien à sa personnalité hautaine. Alors que ce Cefiros ressemblait plus à un garçon d'écurie du moyen âge.

Reno prit le Stylo et ré orthographia le prénom correctement et Yazoo resta septique.

-Pourquoi PH pour F? demanda-t-il. Et TH pour S?

-C'est comme ça. Pourquoi on ne met pas OU dans ton prénom… c'est pareil. Je ne sais pas.

Non content de sa réponse, Yazoo regarda une fois de plus l'orthographe et la trouva prétentieuse. Tant d'association de lettres inutiles pour un seul prénom. Il s'appliqua donc à recopier le nom de cet homme qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré et dont il savait pourtant beaucoup de choses.

De son côté Reno le regardait, il voyait bien qu'il était en conflit à l'intérieur de lui-même, il n'était toujours pas vraiment à l'aise avec le fait d'être captif et d'être traité ainsi par le Turk. Reno soupira et regarda vers l'extérieur.

* * *

><p>La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée raisonna dans l'appartement, réveillant le roux qui s'était endormit sur le lit, totalement habillé. Il jeta un œil au réveil à côté de lui et se rendit compte qu'il ne s'était endormi que quelques minutes seulement. Il se leva donc, toujours totalement épuisé et un peu courbaturé.<p>

Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à Helena, en uniforme, bien coiffée comme toujours.

-Yo!

-Bonsoir Reno. Tseng m'a envoyé te donné ceci.

Le roux regarda sa collègue qui lui tendait une lettre. Il se demanda ce que celle-ci pouvait contenir et la raison pour laquelle Helena venait la lui apporter à une heure aussi tardive.

Il la prit donc, pas vraiment rassuré. Ce ne pouvait tout de même pas être un avis de renvoi, le patron ne se serait pas gêné pour le lui annoncer de vive voix juste avant de partir. Il l'ouvrit et lu:

-Avis d'arrêt maladie? Il se foutrait pas un peu de moi Tseng?

-Il a dit que tu dirais ça, c'est pourquoi, il m'a dit de te préciser que c'était un moyen détourné de te faire prendre des vacances.

-Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal?

-Non.

-Ouais. Un texto aurait suffi.

-Tu connais Tseng? Il ne sait pas se servir de son téléphone.

Reno prit une longue respiration et ferma la porte sans prendre la peine de remercier la blonde qui il savait ne s'en formaliserait pas.

Alors comme ça ils voulaient lui faire prendre des vacances? De qui venait cette décision? Certainement pas de Tseng qui ne se permettrait pas de mettre l'un des meilleurs éléments de la compagnie sur le banc de touche. Pourtant Rufus n'avait pas pris la peine de lui parler de quoi que ce soit. En vérité il savait que c'était un moyen de l'éloigner des argentés. Et de Yazoo en particulier. Est-ce que le patron avait compris?

« Prend effet à compter de maintenant » relu-t-il sur le document.

Comment ce pouvait-il qu'il se fasse évincer ainsi?

Il jeta le contrat sur la table basse du salon et s'en retourna dans sa chambre dans laquelle il se laissa tomber sur le lit pour se rendormir. Il sentit quelque chose, une odeur qu'il se trimbalait depuis un moment, depuis qu'il avait été bloqué dans l'hélico et contrairement à ce qu'il pensait ce n'était pas la transpiration.

C'était son odeur.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà en espérant que ça vous fera plaisir. Merci à Incarndu91 pour m'avoir remotiver à publier dans les plus brefs délais<strong>

**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, qui commentent et qui me suivent. N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis et surtout si vous avec des propositions pour la suite je suis à votre écoute. **

**à plus**

**Ryuuketsu-Chan**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Salut tout le monde, voici la suite! Je suis très heureuse de tous les messages que j'ai reçu! Merci pour votre soutien!**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas! Sauf un... **

**Voilà la suite, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur ce chapitre **

* * *

><p><span><strong>La Vie Ne Tien Qu'à Un Cheveu<strong>

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

><p>Quand Yazoo pénétra dans l'ascenseur avec le grand Turk Brun, il se sentit vide, perdu. Il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire, il comprendrait s'il se vengeait sur lui pour les coups et blessures qu'il avait reçus avec sa jeune collègue blonde mais il avait tellement peur.<p>

Alors que la porte venait de se fermer sur eux, Tseng sortit son téléphone, appuya sur la touche rappel et dit:

-Helena, va dans mon bureau, il y a une enveloppe marron, prend là et va chez Reno donne la lui. Il n'attendit pas de réponse venant de sa subalterne et raccrocha. Helena? Est-ce que c'était la jeune femme blonde? Yazoo baissa les yeux et regarda ses mains menottées. Si Reno avait fait l'effort de ne pas trop les serrer, Tseng lui, ne s'était pas gêné pour lui couper légèrement la circulation du sang.

Une fois arrivé au sous-sol, Yazoo eu comme une sensation de déjà-vu.

Les odeurs de formol, d'alcool et de Mako étaient très présentes mais malgré ça, une la chose qui le préoccupa le plus fut de constater que Loz était là, allongé sur l'un de ces lits d'hôpital aux draps blancs. Il était perfusé et semblait aller mieux, la sueur avait totalement disparue de son front. Il voulut aller près de lui mais Tseng, d'une main sûre et ferme le retint.

Leurs regards se percutèrent avec violence. Ils se fixèrent un moment et Yazoo ne voulait plus abdiquer, il voulait absolument aller voir son frère, toucher sa peau, s'assurer qu'il allait bien mais Tseng ne voulait pas. Au même titre que Kadaj lui avait interdit d'avoir des nouvelles d'Helena lors de leur captivité, il refusait de rassurer le jeune argenté.

Avant de baisser la tête, il ferma les yeux et détourna le regard. Il comprenait.

Et Tseng aussi compris. Il savait ce que ressentait l'argenté.

Il le tira donc jusqu'à la porte vitrée du bureau du professeur Vexen qui était en train de lire des rapports. Sans frapper à la porte il entra et lui demanda là où il devait enfermer Yazoo dont le regard évitait volontairement le scientifique.

-Laisse le ici, je m'occupe de lui. Merci.

-Vous être certain de ne pas vouloir l'attacher quelque part?

-Ce n'est pas un animal.

-Et qu'Est-ce que vous ferez quand il essayera de vous attaquer?

-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit. Merci beaucoup. Au revoir. Il poussa Tseng dehors et se retourna vers Yazoo, toujours menotté, debout au milieu de la pièce. Il s'approcha de l'argenté et défit ses menottes il ne le regarda pourtant pas dans les yeux, il se tourna et alla vers son bureau et attrapa un bloc note qu'il lut:

-Nom du Projet? Prénom? Age? Sexe? Groupe sanguin? Antécédents médicaux?

Yazoo le regarda sans vraiment comprendre s'il devait répondre. Sur le bloc note semblait être inscrit tout ce dont il devait avoir besoin puisque de là où il était assis, il distinguait parfaitement les fiches types que les scientifiques avaient agrémenté tout au long de leur vie.

Vexen se tourna donc vers l'argenté, dans l'expectative.

Il attendait vraiment des réponses.

-Projet J. Yazoo. 24. Homme. O négatif. Antécédent Médicaux? Je dois vraiment en faire une liste?

-Si je te demande ça c'est pour soigner ton problème.

-Vous n'en êtes pas capable. Les autres n'y sont pas arrivés. Qu'Est-ce qui a changé depuis?

-La source. Yazoo le regarda, pencha la tête sur le côté, intrigué. Depuis que toi et tes frères êtes venus, une source c'est créée. Elle a soigné tous les enfants qui souffraient de géostigmats.

-Et vous avez vu ce qu'elle a fait à mon frère cette source? Nous sommes constitués principalement de Mako, comment voulez-vous me soigner avec cette eau alors qu'elle nous est nocive?

-Vous êtes constitués de Mako mais vous n'en êtes pas moins humains. Ton corps à tout simplement rejeté cette substance qui n'est absolument pas naturelle pour lui. Étant le plus âgé tu as bénéficié d'une dose de Mako, certainement plus importante que tes frères. C'est comme si tu avais plus de Mako dans le corps que de globules rouges. Le Mako étant quantitativement supérieur à tes globules rouges ton corps n'a pas de quoi se défendre contre quelque chose d'aussi imposant. Et mon travail va consister à t'en sevrer.

-Vous voulez me retirer ce qui me permet de vivre. Pourquoi ne pas simplement dire que vous voulez me tuer ?

-Je veux remplacer le Mako par ce que tout humain devrait avoir dans le corps. Tu n'as pas plus besoin de protéines que de vitamines car le Mako t'apporte tout ça. D'où le fait que tu ais rarement faim.

Yazoo ne comprenait pas bien comment il voulait faire ça.

-J'ai besoin de ton accord. Il faut que tu sois consentant pour que j'emploi une technique particulièrement douloureuse et fatigante mais très efficace.

-En quoi ça consiste?

-Faire passer ton sang dans une machine qui le « Nettoiera » avec l'eau de cette source. Tu risques d'être extrêmement fatigué parce que tout ce dont tu avais besoin pour te sentir aussi fort et aussi bien c'est le Mako qui te l'a donné et là, le Mako, je vais le retirer.

-Et vous êtes certain que ça me guérira?

-93% de chance pour que ça marche.

-Vous avez déjà fait des tests?

-Oui.

-Et de combien de portées de rats vous avez disposé pour arriver à ce résultat?

-Un seul et unique… spécimen, a testé ce procédé et il se porte bien.

-Vous parlez de douleur… C'est-à-dire?

Vexen sourit et s'approcha un peu de lui. Il le regarda au fond des yeux, semblant le jauger, comme si il pouvait calculer quelles genres de douleur il était capable d'endurer.

-Rien que tu n'aies jamais éprouvé. Son sourire était étrange.

Yazoo ne montra aucune peur sur son visage, il était même impassible et donna son accord mais avant il posa une question.

-Est-ce que procéder à cette… extraction ne serait pas un moyen de vous assurer que je ne serais jamais plus une menace? Vexen esquissa un petit sourire.

-Tu es loin d'être stupide… C'est également le cas. Mais comprend bien que celui dont nous avons le plus peur ce n'est pas forcément toi. Et malheureusement nous n'avons aucune excuse pour retirer le Mako du corps de ton frère.

-Comment va-t-il? Est-ce que je peux le voir?

Tout en l'invitant à se lever pour aller à la rencontre de son frère, Vexen le rassura sur son état. Il lui expliqua ce qu'il lui avait fait pour le soulager de ses douleurs et se justifia sur son choix de le laisser dormir encore.

Yazoo fut content de voir le visage de son frère apaisé, ce qui changeait du faciès crispé et soufrant de ces dernières 48h. Il posa sa main sur son front et le caressa tout en posant un regard soulagé sur lui. Il caressa ensuite l'arrête proéminente de sa mâchoire et déposa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Il se baissa et déposa ses lèvres sur son front pour le rassurer dans son sommeil.

-Quand va-t-il se réveiller?

-Je ne sais pas. Pour le moment, il reprend des forces.

Yazoo ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder avec un air inquiet et tendre à la fois. Un léger sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres et se tourna vers Vexen:

-Vous êtes certain qu'il n'y a aucun risque pour qu'il ait la même maladie que moi?

-Aucune chance.

-Et si ça ne marche pas? Votre traitement?

-Ça marchera!

-Et si ça ne marche pas! Insista-t-il.

-Il marchera mais s'il y avait des complications pour toi, tu mourras. C'est ça que tu veux entendre?

-Est-ce que si Loz venait à avoir la même maladie que moi, Est-ce que vous pourriez le soigner?

-En me servant de toi comme référence, oui. Je pourrais même soigner d'autres personnes souffrant toujours des géostigmates. Certains enfants ont toujours des séquelles et l'eau de la source de l'église n'est pas complètement efficace pour tout le monde.

- Alors soignez-moi.

Vexen leva un sourcil. Il n'aimait qu'on lui donne des ordres surtout venant d'une expérience de laboratoire comme lui mais la tendresse qu'il avait pour son frère et la lumière qui s'était éclairée dans son regard quand il lui avait expliqué qu'il pourrait lui être utile pour soigner d'autres personnes lui fit remarquer la grande part d'humanité qu'il avait en lui. Ce gamin n'était pas uniquement un rat de laboratoire mais un homme doté de sentiments qu'il avait dû refouler toute sa vie pour rentrer dans un moule imposé par des gens qui l'avaient terrorisé.

Et puis le soigner relevait du défi. Il savait comment s'y prendre, savait que ça avait déjà été pratiqué sur une personne et aux dernières nouvelles, celle-ci se portait plutôt bien. À merveille même. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi ça marcherait sur une personne et pas sur lui.

Il posa sa main sur son épaule, lui intimant de le suivre jusqu'à son bureau où il le fit asseoir pour lui faire signer les papiers d'autorisations pour pratiquer les remèdes sur lui.

Il regarda la feuille et se rendit compte qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses écrites sur cette feuille et qu'il ne serait probablement pas capable de la lire entièrement. Ce que lui avait appris Reno était constructif mais pas suffisant pour savoir lire un document officiel comme celui-ci.

-Je te certifie que tu ne signes rien que tu ne regretteras. Tu peux prendre tout le temps qu'il te faut pour le lire.

-Je ne sais pas lire. Lâcha-t-il ironiquement sans lever la tête de la feuille.

-Tu auras tout le temps d'apprendre ici. Fais-moi confiance.

Le jeune homme attrapa le stylo qui était posé sur le bureau et écrivit son nom en bas, d'une écriture des plus raffinées et pourtant un poil agressive.

Vexen regarda la feuille et la posa dans un tiroir et se leva pour montrer le chemin à l'argenté jusqu'à sa nouvelle chambre qui se trouvait au même étage que le laboratoire. Quand le médecin eu ouvert la porte, la chambre lui parue froide et terne. Tout y était blanc, un peu comme l'ancienne, très propre, trop propre peut être. L'odeur de la javel était tellement présente et pourtant une chose attira son attention:

Les fenêtres.

Dans l'ancienne chambre qu'ils partageaient tous les trois il n'y avait qu'une seule fenêtre, avec des barreaux et suffisamment en hauteur pour qu'elle ne serve que d'aération et non pas de point de vue.

Qu'avaient-ils à voir de toute façon dans le cratère nord?

-Je croyais qu'on était au sous-sol? Demanda l'argenté.

-En effet. Nous sommes au niveau -3 par rapport à l'entrée. Ce qui ne nous empêche pas d'avoir une partie de la tour sous la plaque.

L'argenté s'approcha de la fenêtre et constata que de là où il était, il pouvait voir au loin, l'océan.

-Nous ne sommes pas à Edge?

-Non, les nouveaux bâtiments de la Shin Rha ont été construits sur les vestiges de l'ancien Midgard. Pour montrer une sorte d'exemple et insister les gens à retourner vers les vieux quartiers pour ne pas laisser la ville tomber en ruine. Tout va y être reconstruit. On déplore d'ailleurs que vous n'y ayez pas fait plus dégâts. S'amusa le scientifique. Tu es libre jusqu'à demain, tu as de quoi t'occuper, te laver et dormir. Demain on commence le traitement. J'espère que tu es bien accroché.

Yazoo se tourna et le regarda, essayant de cacher son inquiétude naissante. « Rien que tu n'aies jamais éprouvé »Comment pouvait-il savoir ce qu'il avait déjà éprouvé par le passé? Qui à part ses frères pouvaient savoir par quelles genres de souffrances ils avaient été touchées? Personnes ne pourraient connaître ça et il espérait que ça en resterait ainsi.

Il n'entendit pas Vexen fermer la porte derrière lui, ce fut quand il se tourna pour savoir si il pouvait voir son frère une dernière fois avant d'aller se coucher, parce que c'était la seule chose qui lui faisait vraiment envie, vu son état de fatigue avancé, il se retrouva face à une porte close.

Il alla donc s'asseoir sur le lit pour découvrir qu'il avait aussi de quoi manger. Un repas chaud. Quel luxe…

Il commença à manger la viande, lentement, sachant que son estomac n'était pas habitué à ce genre de nourriture, il fut vite rattrapé par la faim qui le tiraillait depuis un bon moment et ne put s'empêcher de manger le plus vite possible, pour faire disparaitre cette douleur au fond de son estomac qui le brulait de l'intérieur. Et tant pis si il était malade.

Les pommes de terre suivirent le même châtiment et une fois que l'assiette fut vide, il posa le tout au sol et s'allongea dans le lit dans lequel il ne tarda pas à s'endormir en pensant à son frère et aux souffrances qu'il devait endurer en ce moment même. Il pensa aussi à Reno qui avait dû rentrer chez lui pour se reposer et retrouver la jeune femme dont il avait parlé plus tôt. Le fait d'être seul dans cette chambre, de n'avoir pour seul couverture un drap froid et ses pensées obscures lui permirent de s'endormir que très difficilement quelques minutes après avoir mangé.

* * *

><p>À Quelques kilomètres de là, Reno se réveilla en sursaut. Le mal de tête le prit immédiatement, puis un vertige. Et il se rallongea, ce qui n'empêcha pas qu'il se sentit tomber, malgré la stabilité de sa position.<p>

Il s'agrippa aux draps, de peur de tomber et une bouffée de chaleur l'envahie et pourtant il avait la chair de poule.

Alors qu'il se retrouva au sol, adossé contre le lit, il essaya de respirer normalement, mais il avait l'impression de ne jamais inhaler assez d'air pour satisfaire ses poumons. Comme si il avait déjà respiré plus que ce qu'il n'était capable de le faire maintenant. Et ce n'était pas comme si il fumait souvent. Il avait arrêté parce qu'il n'y avait pas trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Cette chose qui pourrait combler l'absence qu'il avait au fond de lui.

Et pour le coup, il se sentit bien seul à ce moment-là. Il aurait bien aimé que quelqu'un soit là pour l'aider à se sentir mieux à retrouver ses esprits et lui permettre de se réapproprier la gravité.

Il haletait, manquait clairement d'air et d'un coup, un souffle frais vint lui rafraichir la nuque. Des mains froides vinrent atténuer sa fièvre en caressant son front et une voix suave et grave lui murmurait de se calmer.

De longs cheveux argentés descendirent en cascade près de son visage, le chatouillant. Un second souffle frais l'enveloppa et les yeux de l'argenté s'incrustèrent dans les siens, réconfortants.

Sa main glissa de son front jusqu'à sa joue pour arriver du bout des doigts à caresser ses lèvres. L'argenté s'approcha de lui, et avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes lui ordonna:

-Réveille-toi!

C'Est-ce qu'il fit aussi tôt et se réveilla sur le lit, encore et toujours habillé, transpirant effectivement mais libre de tous vertiges et mal de tête. Sauf que quand il voulut se relever, il se rendit compte que quelque chose d'autre était là et que son rêve lui avait apporté en cadeau.

Comment était-ce possible? Pas lui! Il savait qu'il n'était pas uniquement attiré par les belles plantes à forte poitrine, ça avait été difficile de se l'avouer au départ et ça l'était toujours. Mais bon sang, par Gaïa pourquoi lui? Est-ce que dans son subconscient cet homme, cette expérience, cet ennemi pouvait le faire bander!

En même temps ce n'était pas non plus le summum de la masculinité, il fallait l'avouer mais il était loin d'avoir les avantages anatomiques d'une femme…

Et pourtant, ces doigts, il les avait sentis comme si ils étaient réels. Tout ce qui venait de se passer n'avait rien d'un rêve, tout semblait si réel. Son souffle qui lui avait redonné l'air nécessaire pour respirer et réguler la température de son corps.

Ses yeux avaient été le seul point de repère qui lui avait rappelé que la gravité était immuable.

Et pourtant rien de tout ce qui s'était passé n'était vrai, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Ou plutôt un fantasme…

Non, il était incapable de fantasmer ainsi, sur un homme qui plus est.

Il respira à plein poumon, histoire de faire disparaître cette sensation d'étouffement et eu pour chance de sentir l'odeur de l'argenté à plein poumons.

Il sentit son érection devenir de plus en plus importante alors que son image devenait tangible dans son esprit. Maintenant il lui était impossible de se lever et l'odeur et l'image de ce jeune homme mentalement torturé hantait son esprit et même si il voulait l'oublier ne serait-ce que pour se lever, ce devenait impossible.

Il essaya de penser à autre chose, tout ce qui pouvait lui faire oublier ce regard aguicheur malgré tout si troublé. Mais une chose le fit changer d'humeur, un autre regard que pourtant l'argenté lui avait jeté. Celui plein de haine au moment où lui-même avait frappé l'argenté en plein ventre pour se venger.

D'un coup plus rien. Il se sentit soulagé. Premièrement parce qu'il pouvait se lever tranquillement mais surtout parce qu'il avait évité de se soulager en pensant à lui.

Il était incapable de penser à lui en le désignant par son prénom.

Yazoo.

Reno avait du mal à penser à lui, autrement que comme un prisonnier, un ennemi. Mais il savait parfaitement que sans l'argenté à ses côtés il était plus facile de réfléchir normalement. Yazoo était un élément perturbateur pour Reno. Il fallait qu'il règle le problème, le plus vite possible et Reno n'en connaissait pas des masses.

Il se leva, maintenant que ça lui était possible, attrapa son téléphone et chercha dans son répertoire une personne qui serait susceptible de répondre à une heure aussi tardive et résoudre son problème.

-Allô Jesse? Tu dors pas?… moi non plus, ça tombe bien…. J'arrive de suite dans ce cas.

Le Roux raccrocha et se précipita hors de son appartement, en prenant tout de même le temps de le fermer derrière lui et descendit trois étages, entra dans un appartement où un jeune homme, un peu plus jeune que lui, l'attendait, une cigarette à la bouche, en caleçon, Reno s'approcha de lui et ne prit pas le temps de fermer la porte derrière lui qu'il s'approchait déjà du jeune homme, lui enlevant la cigarette des mains et l'embrassant sans ménagement.

-Tu es bien entreprenant ce soir.

-Problème au boulot.

-Je vais te faire oublier tout ça. Dit-il en défaisant sa chemise toute froissée et la faisant tomber au sol en même temps que son blazer. J'aime quand tu as ton uniforme.

-J'aime quand tu as le tien. S'amusa le roux en retirant son caleçon au plus jeune prénommé Jesse. Tu es plus élégant comme ça.

-J'ai une surprise pour toi. Annonça le plus jeune en le tirant vers sa chambre dont il ferma la porte.

* * *

><p>Vexen trainait dans son bureau, incapable de rentrer chez lui, trop occupé à préparer tout ce dont il aurait besoin pour le lendemain. Il chercha dans un tiroir un papier qu'il ferait signer au président à son retour qui s'était porté garant pour l'argenté.<p>

En cherchant dans ce tiroir en question il tomba sur un cahier marron en cuir, fermé par une ficelle. Ce qui l'étonna le plus était le fait que quelques heures plus tôt, au moment de le donner à l'argenté, il n'avait pas remarqué la présence de carnet.

Il le prit et l'ouvrit.

* * *

><p><strong>Année XX93-XX94<strong>

Cratère Nord,

Projet JENOVA année: 12

_« Début d'année, les sujets ont parfaitement développé leurs capacités les deux derniers sujets ne sont toujours pas touchés par les mêmes symptômes que le plus âgé. Je pense que les doses de Mako qui lui avaient été injectées étaient beaucoup trop fortes pour que son organisme le supporte. _

_Cette année, j'ai pour ambition de leur faire développer leur habilité au combat, améliorer leur rapidité, augmenter toutes leurs constantes et trouver une astuce pour les diviser. _

_Leur proximité risque de devenir au fil des années un problème avec lequel nous risquons de nous confronter. Le plus grand est fragile et est voué à être faible, c'est sur lui qu'il faudra tout miser. Il est déjà à l'écart des autres depuis son isolement. Le plus jeune est arrogant et suffisamment fort pour prouver sa valeur en solitaire, il n'a nullement besoin des autres. … »_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Année XX97 –XX98<em>**

_Cratère Nord_

_Projet Jenova année : 16_

_« … des membres du personnel semble tomber malade les uns après les autres après avoir passé un certain temps en dehors du Cratère Nord. Il semblerait que les trois spécimens dégagent une hormone mélangée au Mako qui rend le personnel accro (…) comme nous respirons le même air qu'eux tous les jours sans sortir d'ici, il se peut que les premiers effets de manque se fassent ressentir dès qu'on s'en éloigne. (…) Je ne sais pas ce qui provoque ces maladies chez le personnel (…) Je ne semble pas touché, ou n'ai-je pas mis les pieds dehors depuis trop longtemps ? (…) les symptômes sont : perte d'équilibre, tête tournante, suffocation, trouble de la vue, envie de vomir et saute d'humeur. Je me serais laissé aller à penser que ce n'était que leur état normal mais il semble que l'éloignement précipite le processus de contamination chez les humains dépourvu de Mako(…) Est-ce que le fait de ne plus respirer cette hormone puisse nous être fatale ? Personne n'est encore mort mais qu'adviendra-t-il de nous quand le projet sera terminé et les spécimens rendu à la Shin-Rha ? Quelle est cette hormone, comment agit-elle sur notre organisme, est-elle néfaste … »_

* * *

><p>Vexen s'étonna de ce qu'il trouva. Il avait longtemps cherché des traces des travaux du scientifique pour chercher à améliorer les statistiques de ses expériences mais de là à ce que celles-ci lui tombent dans les bras… c'était troublant.<p>

Peut-être était-ce son assistante qui ne le voyant pas revenir avant la fin de son service, l'avait mis là pour qu'il le trouve. Il lui demanderait le lendemain matin. Pour le moment il était incapable de dormir, trop excité.

Il commença donc par remplir les papiers, la partie la moins palpitante, histoire de s'en débarrasser et passer à la préparation du matériel.

En se réveillant, Yazoo se sentit lourd et malade. Pas à cause de ses gènes qui se battaient intérieurement contre le Mako mais plutôt à cause de l'appréhension. Est-ce qu'il allait vraiment souffrir? Il en avait tellement marre de souffrir comme ça.

Il avait envie, juste une fois dans sa vie de se lever et de se dire qu'il pourrait rester au lit, tranquillement, à ne rien faire d'autre que rêver à une autre vie, à tout ce qu'il avait raté et qu'il ne pourrait probablement jamais vivre. Il se roula en boule une nouvelle fois, en tirant le drap sur son corps, histoire de s'envelopper de chaleur avant de se lever.

Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas l'heure qu'il pouvait être, ne savait pas non plus à quelle heure Vexen devait venir le chercher. Il se contenta de fermer les yeux pour de s'endormir mais la seule chose qu'il était encore capable de faire à cet instant était se recroqueviller sur lui-même afin d'apaiser la douleur qui naissait à l'intérieur de lui.

Il la connaissait tellement bien cette sensation. Celle qui lui vrillait l'estomac de peur, d'appréhension et d'un mal être qu'il aurait aimé voir disparaitre définitivement en même temps que le Mako de ses veines.

Cette impression que tout ne serait qu'un perpétuel recommencement avec lequel douleur, peine, tristesse et solitude seraient toujours présents à ses côtés comme des membres d'une famille indésirable dont on ne peut pas se débarrasser parce que ces choses-là, on ne les choisis pas.

Il se tourna vers la fenêtre et regarda le paysage nocturne, il pouvait voir les étoiles et une petite partie de la lune. Il avait été tellement sensible à son apparition lors de leur fuite. Ses longues balades dans la forêt des anciens n'auraient certainement pas été pareilles s'il n'avait pu s'arrêter pour regarder la lune entière pour la première fois de sa vie.

Il ignorait jusqu'alors que la lune était aussi ronde et brillante. Kadaj et Loz ne comprenait pas pourquoi il perdait son temps ainsi à regarder l'astre alors qu'ils avaient tant de choses à faire. Mais pour Yazoo c'était bel et bien cette vengeance et l'organisation de cette réunion qui étaient inutiles. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas profité de leur fuite première pour aller reconstruire leur vie ailleurs. Yazoo était persuadé que Kadaj aurait parfaitement réussit à les mener tout au long de cette expérience.

Même si ils étaient venus à Midgar, ils auraient parfaitement réussi à s'intégrer, personne ne les connaissait, ils auraient réussi à se créer une nouvelle vie. Mais au lieu de ça ils avaient souhaité chercher cette JENOVA que Kadaj semblait tant chérir.

Yazoo se leva et alla admirer les lumières des villes. Au loin le soleil semblait peu désireux de se lever. Yazoo en avait marre d'attendre ainsi, la boule au ventre que le tout se passe. Que les expériences soient faites et qu'il puisse arrêter de souffrir et stresser. Mais en même temps, il ne voulait pas que cela arrive. Pas envie de revire les souffrances de la maladie.

* * *

><p>À l'autre bout de la ville, Reno se laissa tomber dans les draps froissés alors que Jessy se posait près de lui, la tête posée sur sa main, le regardant reprendre son souffle.<p>

-Un jour tu vas me tuer. Articula difficilement le roux en repensant à son cinquième orgasme de la nuit. Y a vraiment que toi pour me faire jouir comme ça!

-Il n'y a que toi que j'ai envie de faire jouir comme toi. Alors comme ça tu es en arrêt jusqu'à la semaine prochaine?

-Ouais, le Boss pense que je ne suis pas apte à agir objectivement avec le type qu'on vient d'arrêter et sous-entendu c'est pour me faire prendre des vacances forcées.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas passer plus de temps avec moi?

-Hum… on verra ça. Sourit le roux.

-Dis pourquoi tu peux pas agir objectivement avec ce type?

-Bah… va savoir. Peut-être parce qu'il m'a mis la raclé de ma vie et que je pourrais avoir envie de me venger. Non, sincèrement je ne sais pas. Mais c'est surtout un prétexte.

Pourtant en disant ces mots, Reno savait parfaitement qu'il se mentait à lui-même. Comme si il ne savait pas pourquoi il était incapable d'agir objectivement… il avait pris la défende de Yazoo devant Rufus. Là il savait que c'était une erreur de s'opposer à son patron pour donner son avis.

Heureusement que celui-ci ne pouvait pas lire dans ses pensées au moment où il avait senti que l'argenté l'avait touché et fait changer le poids dans la balance…

Reno savait que ce qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment-là était mal mais il était incapable de dire ce qui c'était passé pour qu'il change de regard.

-Qu'Est-ce que tu vas faire alors jusqu'à la semaine prochaine?

-Me reposer peut être.

-Te fous pas de moi! Toi t'es absolument pas capable de te reposer plus d'une journée.

-Est-ce que passer du temps avec toi est considéré comme du repos?

-Dans ce cas là…

Jessy avait cette habitude de rougir dans des moments importuns. Qu'Est-ce qui pouvait le faire agir ainsi d'ailleurs? Quand ils faisaient l'amour, il lui disait parfois de choses vulgaires, surprenantes, touchantes, pourtant en aucun cas ses joues s'empourpraient. Il était mignon dans ces instants-là. Il retrouvait le jeune gamin des taudis qui avaient perdu ses parents et qui s'était accroché à Reno parce qu'il était son seul repère.

Il lui avait trouvé un travail, un logement près du sien, histoire d'avoir toujours un œil sur lui. Jesse était une sorte de petit frère en quelques sortes et Reno s'était rapproché de lui dans un moment difficile qu'ils avaient eu à affronter tous les deux, ensembles. Depuis c'était devenue une habitude pour eux de se retrouver pour passer du temps ensemble que ce soit pour prendre du plaisir ou simplement se retrouver et passer de bons moments.

Pourtant, ils n'étaient pas un couple, Reno continuait de s'envoyer en l'air avec toutes les jolies demoiselles à gros arguments consentantes alors que Jesse enchainait lui aussi les coups d'un soir dans l'espoir d'un jour trouver le bon. Même si au fond de lui, il n'y avait que Reno pour qui il serait capable d'être fidèle. Du moins pour le moment.

Le roux caressa la joue du plus jeune, en signe d'affection et pareille à un chat, Jesse cala sa tête dans sa main, faisant sourire Reno. Il s'allongea sur le dos, faisant signe au jeune homme de venir en faire autant tout en continuant de caresser ses cheveux.

Que faisait Yazoo en ce moment?

* * *

><p>Dans son bureau, Rufus Shin-Rha était assis face à la baie vitrée donnant sur l'ancien Midgar. Il fallait qu'il se mette au travail mais le temps resplendissant le narguait. Maintenant qu'il pouvait disposer de ses jambes à sa guise il devait rester là, à remplir des dossiers! Quelle plaie.<p>

Il se tourna donc vers le bureau, regarda ses papiers étalés et décida d'embarquer le tout et de monter sur le toit terrasse, certes pas encore terminé mais suffisamment en état pour pouvoir accueillir quelqu'un en toute sécurité. En sortant, il croisa Tseng et lui indiqua son nouvel itinéraire. L'Utaïen le suivit donc, histoire d'assurer sa protection quand même. Et puis lui non plus n'était pas contre une petite virée improvisée au soleil.

-Monsieur? Puis-je vous poser une question?

-Je t'en prie Tseng. Commenta-t-il tout en se plongeant dans ses dossiers.

-Qu'Est-ce que vous comptez faire de l'incarné de Sephiroth?

-Lequel?

-Le conscient.

-Commencer par le soigner. C'est la meilleure solution à envisager selon le docteur Vexen. Puis nous aviserons. Pourquoi? Serais-tu inquiet?

-Pas du tout. C'était juste une question.

-Est-ce que tu voudrais te venger par hasard?

-Non. Je ne lui en veux pas personnellement. Il a même plutôt été gentil avec nous. Il a soigné Helena quand elle allait vraiment mal. Et l'autre?

-Je ne sais pas. Attendre qu'il sorte de son coma et voir s'il est possible de l'intégrer au programme d'insertion du SOLDAT.

-Vous ne comptez pas les punir?

-Qu'Est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse? D'après les dossiers que j'ai sous les yeux, Valentine pense qu'ils étaient sous l'emprise de JENOVA et qu'ils n'agissaient pas consciemment, ou du moins pas totalement. Le plus âgé semble libéré de son emprise mais pour l'autre nous n'en savons encore rien. Te sens-tu trahi ? Tu aurais préféré qu'ils soient emprisonnés? Quelle prison leur conviendrait? Est-ce que je dois sincèrement les punir d'avoir été les jouets d'Hojo? Lit ce dossier Tseng et je te promets que ton point de vue changera quant à eux. Affirma le jeune président en tendant un dossier marqué confidentiel.

* * *

><p>-… Tu vas rester assis ici pendant que ton sang passera dans cette machine. Quand il en sortira il devrait être traité contre les gênes de JENOVA et le Mako. Il faudra certainement plusieurs séances de plusieurs heures pour que ça devienne vraiment efficace, tu risques d'être très fatigué et ton organisme va devoir apprendre à se débrouiller seul, sans le Mako pour se réguler. Tu risques de te sentir fatiguer pendant un long moment.<p>

Yazoo ne se sentit pas plus rassuré pour autant. Il ne voyait toujours pas l'intérêt de faire ces examens.

-Le seul moyen de te soigner vraiment c'est d'éliminer toutes traces de Mako ou de gènes de JENOVA. Tu vas devenir quelqu'un de normal. Plus de super précision, de force et de rapidité trop prononcée. Même tes muscles vont fondre.

L'argenté déglutit avec difficulté. Au moins il savait à quoi s'attendre, c'était bien la première fois qu'il entrait dans une pièce stérilisée et qu'il connaissait les intentions de l'homme de « science » qui était en face de lui. Mais en même temps, ça ne le rassurait pas tant que ça. Il n'aurait jamais été rassuré si on lui avait expliqué en quoi consistaient les injections de Mako, il aurait tout fait pour y échapper! Parfois il valait mieux ne pas savoir.

-Assied toi là. Je reviens. Annonça Vexen en présentant la chaise sur laquelle il allait à parement passer pas mal de temps. Il avait l'impression que c'était son lit de mort, que s'il s'asseyait dedans, jamais plus il n'en sortirait. Il regarda autour de lui mais il n'y avait pas d'autre chaise et ses jambes commençaient à le lancer. D'ailleurs, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, assez timidement tout de même ne prenant que quelques cheveux et tira dessus. Comme il le craignait, ils restèrent coincés entre ses doigts.

Alors c'était donc vrai. Il était encore malade?

Il n'en était pas vraiment convaincu jusqu'à maintenant, ou plutôt n'avait pas voulu s'en convaincre.

Même si il savait que ce qu'il allait subir était pour son bien, il n'avait qu'une envie: se blottir dans les bras …

De Loz? Non, certainement pas. Ce dernier n'avait jamais montré la moindre affection de ce point de vue-là, que ce soit pour des petites attentions simple comme une étreinte ou un simple mot gentil. Et même dans un moment comme ça, Loz n'en aurait que faire de ses envies. Il ne le ferait pas même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il pourrait faire pour lui.

Et pourtant Yazoo n'avait qu'une envie, se serrer contre le corps de quelqu'un pour se sentir en sécurité, réconforté… mais malheureusement, il n'y avait personne.

Il fallait donc qu'il se montre fort et oublie cette faiblesse.

Et si c'était la dernière?

Et si c'était sa dernière envie, la dernière chose qu'il pourrait faire avant de mourir? Est-ce que ce serait trop demander? Trouver une personne pour s'endormir paisiblement à jamais dans ses bras? Au moins, la perspective de mourir lui serait moins lourde. Parce qu'au fond de lui il ressentait la sensation qu'il avait connu quand il était au plus mal, il y des années de cela.

Le seul problème, ce serait de trouver quelqu'un qui accepterait de le tenir près de lui. Qui ne serait pas répugné par ce qu'il est.

-Et qu'Est-ce que tu es Yazoo? Demanda Vexen en s'approchant de lui, un cathéter à la main.

Avait-il pensé trop fort?

-Un monstre créé en laboratoire, un résidu de sperme mal fécondé, une erreur de calcul. Le Professeur Hojo en avait une longue liste.

-C'Est-ce que t'ont dit les scientifiques du cratère Nord? Tu n'es rien de tout ça. Tu es un homme. Tu es un enfant dans un corps d'adulte. Tu as évolué dans un monde qui n'était pas fait pour toi. Tu n'as pas à te sentir mal vis-à-vis du monde extérieur. Tu es comme nous tous Yazoo. Ils ne t'on simplement pas apprit à t'aimer.

Vexen s'approcha de son visage et d'un revers de la main il vint lui caresser la joue mais l'argenté frémit, ferma les yeux mais ne recula pas. Pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Vexen observa sa réaction et en déduit, de par sa docilité, qu'il avait dû être victime de contacts dont il n'avait pas forcément envie et avant donc de le toucher, il retira sa main et la posa sur son crâne.

Si au début il avait ressenti de la haine envers l'argenté, maintenant il n'avait qu'une envie, l'aider. Il venait de réaliser que son rêve de travailler avec le professeur Hojo était en fait de l'histoire ancienne. Savoir que celui qu'il admirait tant était en fait responsable d'un très grand nombre d'horreurs, Vexen se demanda s'il aurait été capable de cautionner ça?

Était-ce le prix à payer pour travailler avec un homme de cette stature? Aurait-il couvert les faits de cet homme au nom de la science? Voir ce jeune homme souffrir devait être un supplice.

-Pardon. Dit-il alors qu'il se tournait pour arranger la machine.

-Professeur?

- Appelle-moi Vexen.

-Vexen… Est-ce que… Il hésita un long moment mais dit finalement: Je voudrais voir Reno.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Voici, donnez moi votre avis sur ce chapitre, la suite ne devrait pas tarder à arriver!<strong>

**à plus**

**Ryuuketsu-Chan**


End file.
